<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the things we haven't said by ellieisawriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829688">the things we haven't said</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieisawriter/pseuds/ellieisawriter'>ellieisawriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Cuddling, Alcohol, Angst, Canon LGBTQ Character, Confessions, Crushes, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Drunken Flirting, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minecraft, Music, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Non-Sexual, Pining, Relationship(s), Secret Crush, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform, random song lyrics??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieisawriter/pseuds/ellieisawriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George is happy with the way his life is going. He's in a good place with his career and his friends, but one day he realizes something is missing. But once he realizes what- or who- he wants to fill that gap, he can't get it out of his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“George! Stop following me!” </p><p>George hears Dream shout as Dream’s character sprints through the forest, George following close behind. He chases his best friend through the trees, trying to get close enough to hit him. George has been streaming for a while, and it’s dissolved from the three of them speedrunning together into an unplanned manhunt where they take turns trying to kill each other.  Dream wheezes with laughter as they reach an ocean and he quickly places his boat and jumps in, speeding away from George.</p><p>“Damn it! Come here, Dream!” George calls. He quickly gets in his boat and pursues Dream, Sapnap flying above them in Creative Mode spectating their battle. </p><p>“Go, George!” He exclaims. </p><p>George finally catches up and quickly clicks on Dream’s boat so he is sitting behind Dream, rendering them unable to hit each other. </p><p>“Ooh, Gogy and Dream are in a boat together! Look, chat!” Sapnap exclaims, to which Dream chuckles, spinning the boat in circles. George smiles, his face reflected back at him through his facecam on his stream. </p><p>“George! Your chat is spamming that you’re blushing!” Sapnap says, laughing at the audience’s jokes and comments.</p><p>“Oh my god, chat. Why would I be? Everyone knows that Sapnap is the one that’s really in love with Dream, not me.” George accuses. Dream and Sapnap gasp and start to chatter about this, and George takes the opportunity while Dream is distracted and jumps out of the boat, breaking it and hitting Dream with his sword. Dream tries to fight back, but it’s no use. In a matter of seconds, Dream is dead and George is victorious. </p><p>“That was a really good try, Dream. Too bad I’m just too good for you.” </p><p>George swims back towards land and jumps onto the sand, where he temporarily goes AFK to stretch his hands. He hears Dream laugh as he rotates his wrists and fingers, happy to finally give them a break after hours of repetitive movement. He grabs his water bottle off of his desk and takes a sip, leaning back in his chair. </p><p>“You wish, George!” Dream calls, and George sees a sudden flash of bright green on his computer screen. It’s Dream, who has come back for revenge. Sapnap drops into the water behind them having switched to Survival, and they begin a fierce 2v1 battle, Sapnap and George versus Dream. After a few rounds of swinging swords, switching teams, and races through forests and snow and oceans, George decides to end the stream for the night. He starts to say his goodbyes, reading his chat and the donations coming in, laughing and joking with his best friends.</p><p>“So, what was the final score?” Sapnap asks as George’s stream goes offline, now having raided Eret. </p><p>“I don’t know, but I definitely won by a lot.” Dream boasts. </p><p>George rolls his eyes as he logs off of Minecraft. Dream might be the best at PvP, but George is pretty sure that he and Sapnap combined were better.</p><p>“Yeah, right. I gotta go, guys. I had fun today! Love you, Dreamy. And you too, Gogy.” George laughs as Sapnap leaves the voice channel with his usual farewell.</p><p>“Did you have fun on the stream today?” George asks as he opens Twitter. </p><p>“Yeah, I did. I hope you didn’t have any kind of plan for it, though, because we definitely did not follow it.” Dream laughs.</p><p>George doesn’t mind his streams being unorganized. It’s fun that way.</p><p> “No, I think the viewers like it better when there’s no plan. Just us having fun.” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s true. Don’t forget we have a video to film tomorrow, and we’ll probably be at it a while.” Dream reminds him.</p><p>“I know. Beating Minecraft without tools and double the mobs probably won’t be easy. I think I’m gonna head out. I want to go for a walk and get groceries.” </p><p>George slides his phone into his pocket, preparing to leave the call. </p><p>“Have fun, George. I’ll probably talk to you tonight?” Dream asks, something in his voice sounding different. George can’t quite place it, but something in his tone sounds almost hopeful.</p><p>“Yeah. Later, Clay!” </p><p>He quickly clicks out of the call and waits for the reaction, immediately seeing Dream typing in the chat. He doesn’t say his real name very often, so Dream is probably surprised to hear it.</p><p>dream : CLAY? </p><p>George sends back a simple :) and stands up, laughing to himself and stretching his limbs after sitting at his computer for so long. He heads towards the door of his house and steps outside into the city air, the gentle breeze of the early evening hitting his face. He does a lot of walking, as he lives close to most of the places he needs to go. It’s early August, so the weather is warm and people are walking around the city, happy to be outside in good weather.</p><p> As he walks down the sidewalk, he sees a couple sitting on a bench together, leaning against one another and laughing at something. George wonders when or if he'll find someone to fall for. His thoughts wander, imagining his future. Who would be his person? He's dated both men and women before, but it had never worked out with anyone. He hadn’t felt drawn to them, as much as he thought he should have been. </p><p>All of a sudden, an image pops into his head of George’s arms wrapped around someone, his lips pressed to theirs. It’s a man without any distinct facial features, but there’s something familiar about him. As George ponders this, a familiar sound floats through his brain, laughter. Specifically, Dream’s laughter. He doesn’t understand how the two can be connected, and probably aren’t even related at all. He’s just spoken to Dream, so his laugh is still fresh in George’s mind. As for the faceless man, he has no explanation. The image pulls at him, making him want to inquire more, think harder. What does it mean?</p><p>Before he can think any further about this development, he reaches his destination. He pushes it all aside, deciding not to think too hard about it, and enters the store to buy groceries for the approaching week.</p><p>~~  ~~  ~~</p><p>George flops into bed, tired from the day’s events. They weren’t particularly grueling, but he has a reputation for sleeping, especially through important events. He lays there for a minute, thinking, until his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out, and sees a message. </p><p>dream : Don’t get into the habit of calling me Clay </p><p>George smirks and starts typing out a response, sending it a few seconds later. </p><p>george : sorry, Clay. Do u not like it </p><p>Instead of receiving a response, his phone starts to vibrate, Dream’s caller ID on the screen. George answers and sits up, leaning against his headboard.</p><p>“Why, George?” Dream asks pleadingly, to which George chuckles.</p><p>“I don’t know, I kind of like it. Is it not growing on you, Clay?” Despite his joking, George isn’t lying. </p><p>He’s not accustomed to using it, but he likes the way it sounds. It really is growing on him; he likes the unfamiliarity of it, the spark of newness in their comfortable friendship. </p><p>“Are you really going to call me that? I’m not used to it from you.” Dream says. </p><p>“Do you really not like it? If you don’t, I won’t do it. But I think I like it.” George glances out his window at the lights of the city beyond the glass. </p><p>“I guess I don’t hate it. It’s just new.” Dream’s voice sounds different, another tinge of something George can’t recognize, something he hasn’t heard before. Maybe it’s the hour, but it sounds soft and maybe a little wistful. George assumes it’s just that it’s late, or maybe it’s just in his mind.</p><p> “Good. I’ll take that to mean I can use it now.”</p><p>Dream groans. “I guess there’s really no stopping you.” </p><p>George tries to match a face to Dream’s voice as he speaks, but he can’t. Despite his many attempts, he’s never been able to; something about it’s hard to connect to a person. It surprises him that he’s so close to someone that he’s never seen, but he’s glad he has Dream. They fall into a comfortable silence for a few moments, until George impulsively speaks. </p><p>“I can’t imagine what your face looks like, Dream. I’ve tried, but nothing ever comes up.” </p><p>Dream is silent for a minute, likely contemplating a good answer to this. </p><p>“Well, I can see how it would be difficult for you to imagine me. There’s not much to go off of. You really can’t tell what someone looks like through only their voice.”</p><p>George tilts his head back, letting it rest on his headboard, and looks at the ceiling. He follows the pattern above him with his eyes, looping white swirls that trail across the surface.</p><p>“Why haven’t I seen your face?” </p><p>He hasn’t asked this before, at least not in a serious conversation. They’ve always joked about it, but Dream had never really given a genuine answer to the question.</p><p>“Well, we haven’t met each other yet, face to face. I want it to be in person, you know? It feels like showing you over facetime would kind of defeat the purpose of showing you.” </p><p>George settles into his pillows and shuts his light off, forgoing his blanket due to the warm night. He knows that Dream is right, but he can’t help but want to see his face as soon as possible. He knows it will be more genuine in person, though. It’s just hard to wait.</p><p>“Yeah, I can understand that. Why don’t I just come to America?” George surprises even himself with this abrupt statement, not expecting such a suggestion to come from his own mouth.</p><p>“Would you really want to? You and Sapnap could come stay at my house, maybe in September or something? That seems kind of soon, though…” Dream offers, sounding excited at the prospect. </p><p>“My schedule is pretty empty for September. If Nick can, we could come at the beginning of the month.” George suggests, eagerness mounting quickly.</p><p>“Yeah, and you could stay for a couple weeks.” </p><p>George is excited at the idea of finally visiting America, and even more so at the idea of meeting his best friends in person and seeing Dream’s face.</p><p>“We can talk to Sap about this tomorrow. We should really sleep, George. We have a video to film, and I’m pretty sure it’s like 2 A.M. there. You better not sleep through the filming, although it wouldn’t be the first time.” Dream says in a warning tone.</p><p>George recalls the last occasion he did this with a grimace, vowing not to do it again.</p><p> “You’re probably right. I’ll see- no, talk to you tomorrow.” He corrects, remembering that he will not, in fact, see Dream. </p><p>“Bye, George!” </p><p>“Goodbye, Clay.”</p><p> George feels a strange wave of disappointment as he hangs up on the call, seeing that the clock says 2:38 A.M. He feels something unfamiliar that he can’t describe, which confuses him. He doesn’t like things he can’t understand. The best way he can think to articulate this feeling is maybe longing. He doesn't know what he’s longing for, or why, but he feels like he’s missing something. Like he needs something he doesn’t have.</p><p>His thoughts are scattered by his phone buzzing, a text from Dream.</p><p>dream : sleep well</p><p>george : you too. talk to u tmr </p><p>George smiles and sets down his phone on his bedside table. His mind wanders back to the faceless man’s embrace paired with Dream’s laughter, and a thought occurs to him. A reason for the faceless man and the laughter. Maybe the faceless man was meant to be Dream. It’s outrageous. He can’t entertain it, because it simply isn’t true. He can’t have feelings for Clay. He’s his best friend, nothing more. They’ve been best friends for 4 years, so why would things be different now? George shuts his eyes, but despite his best efforts to silence it, this thought swims through his mind. Things start to connect in his mind against his will. The faceless man. The laughter. The longing. George pushes it all away. I don’t like Clay like that. He repeats this thought in his head again a few times, now certain of it. But as he drifts off to sleep, it lingers. Do I like Dream?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George’s eyes open to the soft sunlight streaming in through his window. He glances over at the clock on his bedside table without moving from his comfortable position. It reads 12:32. </p><p>He lies there completely still, the thoughts of the previous night rushing back to his memory. He decides not to dwell on them. They didn’t mean anything. He knows that he doesn’t have feelings for Dream, so he doesn’t need to think about it anymore. It’s almost ridiculous. He doesn’t long for Dream. He decides to move on from it. As he sits up, though, a thought persists at the back of his mind. </p><p>If I believe it, why do I have to keep convincing myself? </p><p>He pushes it away again and gets out of bed, quickly changing into sweatpants and a short sleeve and grabbing his phone off the charger. He leaves his room and goes to the kitchen, where he pours himself a bowl of cereal and sits at the table, opening Twitter. After 10 minutes, he puts his bowl in the sink and heads back to his computer, eager to start filming for Dream’s channel. He opens Discord and sees that Dream and Sapnap are already in a call, and he joins it to hear them chattering about the video they’re about to film.</p><p> “Hey, George. Are you excited about this?” Dream greets George, cutting off Sapnap as he starts to ask a question. </p><p>“Yeah, although it seems like it’ll be hard. How long do you think we’ll be at it?” George turns on his computer and settles in his chair, preparing for a few hours of sitting. </p><p>“Probably a few hours. That is, if you and Sapnap don’t mess this up. I would never, of course. I’m just too good to ever make mistakes.” </p><p>Sapnap scoffs at this exaggeration. “Should I pull up a compilation?” They hear some fierce clicking. “Oh, look! ‘Every time Dream has failed a speedrun’. Do you want to watch this?” </p><p>George laughs at their banter as he joins the world they’re on, his character popping up next to theirs. </p><p>“Okay, okay! Let’s just start.” Dream chuckles. ”Are you guys ready?” </p><p>Sapnap and George both confirm that they are, and as Dream starts his intro, they start to chase each other around, hitting each other with dirt blocks. After Dream is done explaining, they start on their quest to beat the game.</p><p>~~ ~~ ~~</p><p>George stares up at his ceiling, relieved to finally be done after hours of filming but confused again over his ever-changing emotions. He had noticed that things had been different today. Not necessarily with Dream and Sapnap, but with himself. </p><p>He realizes that instead of laughing about Sapnap’s jokes about George and Dream like he normally would, he found himself conflicted about them. He noticed each small detail, the way Dream laughed and every little quirk in the way he spoke, and even the way that he protected his friends from danger in the game. Why was he noticing these details?<br/>
“George?” Dream’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts. </p><p>“Sorry, I zoned out. Did you get all the footage you needed?” George runs a hand through his hair, unsure why this train of thought causes so much distraction if it doesn’t mean anything.</p><p> “Yeah, I think I did. Did you guys have fun today?”</p><p> “I did! I have to go, though. I have to eat and go out and grab some stuff. Bye, Dreamy and Georgie.” Sapnap explains. Dream and George say goodbye, and the Sapnap exits the call, leaving them alone.<br/>

“What about you, George?” Dream asks. It might be his imagination, but George thinks he hears a shift in Dream’s tone now that they’re alone. </p><p>“I had a lot of fun. It was definitely difficult, but fun. It should be a good video.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Dream is quiet for a minute before he speaks again.</p><p>“Are you okay today, George? You seem kinda distracted. Is there something on your mind?” George detects something like concern in Dream’s voice. The question catches him slightly off guard.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired. It’s all good.” He says smoothly, hoping he’s convincing enough. He knows he can’t explain this to Dream. Not completely. He doesn’t even think he can articulate it yet. </p><p>“Alright, George. If you say so. But if something’s up, you can talk to me.” He sounds genuinely worried, which makes George feel guilty. He shouldn’t be making Dream worry over something stupid like this. </p><p>“Thank you. But everything is good, I promise. Are you going to go on Karl’s stream later?” He changes the subject, and they dissolve into a discussion about streaming. They lose track of time, lost in conversation, and talk for almost 2 hours until George decides to take a shower before Karl’s stream. </p><p>“Have fun. I’ll see you in a couple hours. I’ll miss you while you’re gone. Will you miss me, George?” Dream laughs, obviously unaware of the weight of his words. </p><p>“Yeah, Clay. I’ll definitely miss you.” He hangs up, hoping his joking tone was enough to disguise the fact that he really wasn’t lying. He stands up and stretches, taking a minute to recover from the long sitting session. He glances at the clock. It’s 7:30. </p><p>It’s only 2:30 in Florida. I wonder what Dream’s doing.</p><p>He has a feeling he knows why this is the first thing that comes to mind, but he can’t bring himself to admit it. He knows what the repercussions could be. He knows he can fuck up one of the most important things he has with a few words. He sighs, grabbing his towel and heading towards the bathroom. He connects his iPhone to his speaker and shuffles all of the songs in his library. He turns on the shower and goes to the mirror, looking at his own reflection. He can see the conflict, the unsureness in his eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul... maybe they’re right. He quickly strips and steps into the shower, listening to the song that’s playing. He recognizes it immediately, but the lyrics hit closer to home than they ever have. </p><p>“What if I told you that I loved you? Would you tell me that you love me back?”</p><p>He leans against the shower wall, the realization becoming more clear with every passing second. </p><p>“What if I told you that I need you? Would you tell me that you need me? If I tell you all my feelings, would you believe me?”</p><p>Dream’s voice dances through his mind as the song plays. </p><p>“I’ll miss you while you’re gone. Will you miss me, George?”</p><p>George runs a hand through his wet hair, trying to no avail to think of something else. Anything. He grabs the shampoo bottle and pours some out, scrubbing it into his hair. As the soap runs out of his hair and towards the drain, he considers allowing himself to think about it. He doesn’t know what his answer will be, But he asks himself anyway. </p><p>Do I have feelings for Dream, as more than friends? </p><p>He starts to wash his body, considering the problems this could cause. The most important, of course, would be to lose Clay completely. Their friendship is one of the most important things in George’s world. Even if he doesn’t lose Dream, their friendship would likely be altered forever. How will their interactions change? Will Dream still want to meet up with him? He considers the alternate possibility, one that seems light-years away. Dream miraculously reciprocating these hypothetical feelings. Being happy together. </p><p>George frowns, knowing none of that isn’t possible. Dream’s never expressed any interest in him, and he can’t see why it would be any different now. </p><p>He pauses the music, yanking the shower handle to the off position and grabbing his towel. He dries off and puts on sweatpants and another short sleeve, his mind never straying far from Dream. He can’t stop the words from repeating. </p><p>“Will you miss me, George?”</p><p>George drops heavily into his chair, grabbing his phone and opening Twitter. The tweet on the top of his feed is from Dream’s fanart account. George is tagged in the tweet. It's a drawing of Dream and George, their arms around each other, Dream wearing his mask, and George smiling at Dream. George looks at the picture, wishing it wasn’t just a drawing. He’s never even gotten the opportunity to meet or see Clay. He hopes their meetup will go as planned. He decides to order food, and he eventually chooses to get pizza. While he waits, he mindlessly scrolls through Twitter, liking tweets and photos. </p><p>After about 30 minutes of this mundane scrolling, he finally hears a knock. He gets up and goes to the door, opening it to see the delivery person. He thanks them and takes the pizza, setting it on the table and putting 2 slices on a plate. He notes the time and realizes he still has 2 hours until Karl’s stream. He brings his food to his desk and decides to edit a video, but before he can start his phone buzzes with a text from Dream. It reads </p><p>dream: hi.<br/>
george: hey<br/>
dream: how was ur day</p><p>He turns on his computer and alternates between editing his video and texting Dream, exchanging jokes, random facts, the happenings of their day. The time flies by, and before he knows it, it’s 10:00. He opens Discord and clicks into the voice call with Sapnap and Karl in it. </p><p>“Hey, George. I’m about to start the stream. Alex is getting on in ten minutes.” Karl greets him happily. </p><p>“Anyone else joining?” George asks.</p><p>“I’m not sure. I know Dream will be in, but I don’t know about Alex.” George smiles, surprising himself at his excitement at talking to Dream again though they just talked for a while.. </p><p>Focus on the stream. He reminds himself, wrestling the anticipation down and opening Minecraft. </p><p>“Are you guys ready? Today’s a chill stream, just playing on the SMP.” Karl says. </p><p>“Yeah, go ahead.” Sapnap says. Karl mutes his mic so he can start his stream intro and Sapnap and George are left alone in the call. </p><p>“Hey, Gogy. What’s new with you?” Sapnap asks.</p><p>A lot is new, but he can’t say any of it. “Uh, I’m fine. Nothing new. What’s going on in Texas?” George responds, hoping his hesitation wasn’t too obvious. Sapnap doesn’t seem to notice, and if he does he doesn't comment on it.</p><p>“Pretty good. It’s hot. Summers in Texas are brutal. Is it warm in England?”</p><p>“Not really. It’s pretty neutral here. Oh, I forgot to mention, Dream and I were talking about you and I going to visit him in Florida for a while. Maybe a week or two in September, if you aren’t busy. We’ve done no planning and it’s pretty soon, but-” George is interrupted by the sound of someone entering the Discord call. </p><p>“Hey. Long time no talk, George. What’s going on in here?” Dream says, eliciting a smile from George at the mention of their conversation. </p><p>“I was telling Sapnap about our visit idea before you so rudely interrupted me.” George explains, pretending to sound annoyed. </p><p>“I am so sorry, George. But how was I supposed to know you were speaking?” </p><p>“Fair enough. Do you wanna explain our nonexistent plan?” George asks.</p><p>“Sure. As George was probably saying, you and him could come visit in September…” George zones out as Dream speaks, focusing only on the way his voice carries, noticing the subtle shifts of his tone and the way his voice rises a little when he’s excited. He doesn’t comprehend the words, the only thing on his mind the familiarity of Dream’s voice, the feeling it brings about. </p><p>It’s almost indescribable, but in this moment he has a revelation. It’s sudden compared to the cloudy confusion of the past few days but almost expected at the same time, the fog in his head dispersing to reveal the very possibility he's been avoiding. He’s known it for days, and he also knows that keeping it at arm’s length like he’s been doing won’t work forever.</p><p>I have feelings for Dream. </p><p>The admission spreads through his body like wildfire, and he knows in his core it’s true. It plays in George’s head like a broken record, repeating, until the cycle is broken by the very voice that sparked it. </p><p>“George?” Dream’s voice cuts through his thoughts, his brain somehow both clearer and more confused than before. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry. What do you think, Sapnap?” He drags himself back to reality. </p><p>“Yeah, I was just saying I’m free for the first 2 weeks, and Dream said that if you want to be there longer you could just get there earlier than me. In August.” </p><p>George’s heart flutters, excited but nervous at the prospect of getting a week with Dream alone.</p><p>“Would you be okay with that, George?”</p><p>George smiles in spite of himself. “Yeah, my schedule’s free. Sounds like a plan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey! i plan to update on saturdays but I'm a day late this week. the first two chapters aren't my favorite but I feel like the following chapters are much better, so if you like these stick around! thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I decided to upload early because I've been grinding out chapters of this book and I have a lot done! I think it's been getting better as I write more, so stick around for the next chapters- I like them a lot! Also, I don't know if the notes are in the right order, because on my end they're a little weird, plus this one is at the beginning. If you didn't see the previous notes, I upload pretty sporadically depending on how much I get done. Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George wakes to the sound of his phone buzzing and picks it up, seeing a reminder: Sapnap stream today. He rubs his eyes, opening his messages and sending a text to Dream. </p><p>george: good morning, clay :) </p><p>He remembers last night’s stream, the moments where he thought, briefly, Dream might be flirting with him. He had come to his senses after, of course, but it was nice to think about. George lies in bed, wondering whether this realization is a good or bad thing. He finally understands the whirlwind of confusion in his head, but at what cost? Nothing would ever be worth losing Clay. It’s not something George is willing to risk. Then again, could it just go away on its own? At this rate, George doesn’t think so. He talks to Dream every day, and he knows if he stops talking to him to get over him he‘ll have to explain. There’s also the possibility that Dream won’t hate him, or stop talking to him, or maybe even… No, George can’t think about that. He knows if he starts getting his hopes up, it’ll be even worse in the end. </p><p>The higher you get, the further you have to fall. </p><p>He remembers this line from some storyline in the SMP when someone had made a dramatic speech before causing a war. Despite its previous circumstances, George thinks it fits quite well here. The more hope he has, the worse it’ll feel when he gets let down. He resolves to not mention this to anyone yet. Not Alex, or Karl, or even Sapnap. </p><p>The only thing to do is to wait for it to go away. George concludes, getting out of bed. His phone buzzes and he reaches for it, seeing Dream’s response. </p><p>dream: hi, gogy. i don’t love that you woke me up at 7 am but i guess its ok cause it's you. hows ur morning </p><p>George furrows his brow, wondering what other way this could even be interpreted. Because despite his attempts at convincing himself otherwise, he already knows his hopes are higher than they should be. He knows he shouldn’t, but he starts to let himself imagine it going the other way. Dream saying he feels the same. The flirting being genuine, not all in George’s head. Someday living under the same roof, kisses and touches and happiness. It won’t happen that way. But he wants it, more than he cares to admit. </p><p>Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe Dream is in love with me, too. George laughs to himself as he pulls on a sweatshirt. A funny thought, but outside the realm of possibility. He responds to Dream’s text. </p><p>george: pretty good. would be cool to be in the same time zone… </p><p>Dream starts responding immediately, and his text comes through after a minute. </p><p>dream: true. ready for saps stream? at 4 pm btw.<br/>
george: yeah, very excited to speedrun hardcore. should i go for a walk today?</p><p> George decides he is going to before Clay even responds, looking out the window at the rare clear skies. He notes that the weather has been pretty nice lately, a welcome change from the usual rain and fog. His phone dings again. </p><p>dream: yeah, sounds like fun<br/>
george: alright gonna leave rn, thank u. ttyl </p><p>George pulls on his sneakers, suddenly eager to get out of his apartment into the air. </p><p>dream: oh ok, bye georgie :) </p><p>George smiles and puts in his earbuds, opening his apartment door. He steps outside, inhaling the fresh air. He shuffles music on his phone and starts down the sidewalk, deciding to walk to town and get food. He listens to the lyrics of the music, weaving their way through his brain. </p><p>“I wonder what it’s like to be loved by you…” </p><p>He imagines what it must be like to be the last thing on Dream’s mind before falling asleep, the first thing when he wakes up. He wonders what or who Dream thinks about the most. In a matter of days, the person consuming George’s thoughts has become Dream. George didn’t anticipate anything like this, but he doesn’t dislike the feeling. </p><p>George pulls himself away from these thoughts and looks up at the tall buildings of the city, wondering how long he’ll live here. He would love to move to America, where all of his friends live. He’s never been, but ever since he was a child he’s wanted to go. </p><p>He decides to get chips, or what they call “fries” in the U.S., even though it’s only noon. He recalls Dream talking about fries a few months ago, going on and on about how great they are and how strange it was that they’re called chips in Britain. </p><p>George smiles at the memory as he orders, realizing just how much of his life is connected to Dream in some way. He decides this isn’t a bad thing, that despite everything Dream is still his best friend. He takes his food and starts back towards his apartment, eating as he walks. He takes his time, walking slowly so he can enjoy the good weather before it’s gone. He knows it’s not likely that it’ll stay sunny for much longer, given the fact he’s in England, which is known for rain and stormy weather. After 20 minutes he arrives at home, sliding the key into the lock and opening his door. He glances at his phone as he goes to his computer, noting that he still has 5 hours to kill before Sapnap’s stream. He decides to get some videos done, and gets to work.</p><p>____  ____  ____</p><p>“Hey, guys.” George greets his friends as he joins the Discord call and enters the new hardcore world they’ve created. </p><p>“Hi, George!” Dream and Sapnap reply simultaneously. </p><p>“I’m about to start the stream, but I’m gonna deafen for a few minutes so I can talk to my chat. Talk to you in a couple minutes. I’ll miss you!” Sapnap deafens and mutes his microphone, leaving George and Dream alone in the call. </p><p>“How was your day?” Dream asks.</p><p>“Pretty good, but mostly uneventful. I went for a walk in the city, and I got chips. Sorry, ‘fries.’ They reminded me of you.”<br/>
“You know me so well.” Dream chuckles. </p><p>“How was your day?” George asks Clay, expecting an answer of the same caliber. Uneventful. </p><p>“Well, I haven’t told you this yet, but… I went on a date, with a new person I’m seeing.” </p><p>George’s stomach drops, a similar feeling to being on a roller coaster but in the worst way possible. His head spins, processing this new painful information. He knows his hopes were up too high, he had been expecting more than what was possible. How did he think that he would ever have a chance? </p><p>“George? What do you think?” Dream asks, sounding slightly worried that George has been silent for half a minute. </p><p>“I’m happy for you. Really.” He struggles to keep his voice steady, having a hard time not choking on his words as they leave his mouth. He doesn’t know how he’ll maintain any sense of normalcy in the stream. </p><p>“I’ll be back in a minute. I just have to grab water.” To his surprise, his voice remains mostly stable, the layers of pain under his skin undetectable. </p><p>He mutes himself and stands up, walking to the kitchen as if in a daze. As if on cue, he hears the beginnings of rain outside, as if reflecting his mood. He should’ve expected this. A person like Dream won’t always be single, and George can’t expect him to. </p><p>He grasps the edges of the sink, the cold metal bringing him back to reality. He knows these new feelings are becoming dangerous, threatening his friendship. They have to stop. </p><p>He fills a glass with water, trying to get back into his fun streaming mindset. Just hanging out with friends. He feels the new information burning like fire in his brain, and he resolves not to let even a modicum of this newly inflicted ache show. He takes a sip of his water, preparing to speak normally. </p><p>“Hi, Dream. Hi, chat.” He attempts.

His voice shakes and he knows if he lets that happen during the stream, if Sapnap or Dream pick up on anything, he’ll have to explain. He tries again, repeating it a few times until his voice sounds as regular as it can. He practices under his breath as he slowly makes his way back to his computer, dropping heavily into his chair. He unmutes his microphone. </p><p>“Welcome back, George. Sapnap’s stream can hear us. All good?” Dream’s voice comes through George’s headphones. </p><p>“Yeah. Just thirsty. We ready?” George says, his emotions hidden carefully beneath the newly constructed wall in his heart. </p><p>“Yeah, let’s do it.” </p><p>They chat while playing through the game, and eventually the conversation shifts to visiting Florida. The rain continues to fall outside of George’s window.</p><p>“I think we should book tickets soon. The weeks we decided on are probably best, although Sapnap will only be able to stay 2 weeks. Are you still okay with this, George?” Dream asks, making sure to be vague about the dates so the chat doesn’t get any clues. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m excited.” George confirms although he hasn’t considered this with this new development. Will he be able to hide it forever, the way he feels? What if Dream can tell in person? </p><p>That’s ridiculous. No one knows, and no one will. </p><p>“Let’s look at flights!” Sapnap suggests. They exit the game, and Sapnap reads his chat and donations for a few minutes.</p><p>“I had a great stream. Hope you had fun, chat. Bye, now!” Sapnap says, ending the stream so they can start planning. They spend the better part of an hour looking at flights, discussing the logistics of the trip and what they’ll do in Florida. Despite everything, George is still excited about visiting the United States. He might unintentionally ruin his friendship with his best friend, which is an awful thought, but if worse comes to worst, he’ll finally get to see America. </p><p>“Should we buy the tickets now? It’s August, and they might be gone if we wait.” Sapnap suggests. </p><p>“Probably a good idea.” Dream agrees. </p><p>George surveys the flight information, preparing to purchase it. He glances at the large blue purchase button, knowing the potential opportunities and also misfortunes it could bring him. What the hell, right? What could go wrong? George clicks it and is sent to a confirmation page, showing him he’s purchased one ticket to Orlando, Florida. </p><p>“It’s done. I bought it. I can’t believe I’m going to Florida!” George says excitedly, the happiness a nice contrast to the slightly monotonous previous hour. </p><p>“You’re going to love it. It’s pretty warm, though, so be prepared for that.” Dream warns. </p><p>“I’m looking forward to less rain. It just started here.” George glances out the window gray clouds dispersed across the sky, the rain falling hard. The weather feels oddly representative of his mood, changing on a dime.</p><p>“Damn. You got outside just in time, then.” Dream comments</p><p>That was a fun one. I’m going to sleep. It’s 2 AM. Goodnight, guys.” George says. </p><p>“It was fun. I’m excited for you to visit. I’m glad we finally got it planned.” Dream responds, his voice softer than it had been in the stream. </p><p>“Yeah, me too. Bye.” He leaves the call after Clay and Nick say goodbye, the new empty silence a disparaging difference from the energy of the stream. George doesn’t know what to do with himself. He shifts in his chair but doesn’t get up, running the events of the day through his mind again. </p><p>“I went on a date…” Dream’s words slice through him again like shards of glass, leaving a blazing trail of heartache in their wake. The thought of Dream with someone else feels like an arrow piercing him with stunning accuracy. He hates that Clay is the one holding the bow, able to fire at any time, tear George apart with a few words. George hates feeling this fragile. </p><p>He drops his head into his hands, unsure how to handle this. He’s never felt this way about anyone, and no one’s ever impacted him like this. His eyes well with tears, spurring a wave of unfamiliar but simultaneous anger and melancholy. He’s never been the type to cry over a boy. That’s the thing, though. Dream is different. George knows this, although he doesn’t understand why. What makes Dream able to affect him in this way? Why can’t he let it go? All of his emotions from the past few days bubble to the surface, the conflict and fleeting excitement and most recently, the pain. A sob escapes his throat, unsure of how he could be unraveled this way by something so small, but he doesn’t care why. He drops his head back against his chair and stares at his monitor, a tear traveling down his face and dripping onto his chair. The rain pours outside, the wind gusting as George cries.</p><p>This has to stop, all these feelings. </p><p>But George can’t remove that voice, that laughter from his mind. He’s angry at the way something so trivial consumes him, spreading through him until he feels it in every bone, every muscle. He hates it. But he has no way to stop it, and he doesn't know how or if he’ll ever get over it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't know you could have notes at the beginning and the end. Anyway, I hope you like it so far, and if you did a Kudos would be so so appreciated! I'm having so much fun writing it. New chapters will be coming soon !! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so very sorry about my chapter uploading schedule. It is very sporadic. I've been writing nonstop and I've actually gotten a lot done on this book, so I should be uploading about 2 times a week as I edit the chapters. Thanks for your patience! Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George leans back in his chair, eating a bowl of cereal and waiting for his friends to get on Discord. His unoccupied mind drifts back to the previous night. He had lain awake until the late hours of the night, unable to sleep, driven by thoughts of his best friend. He hadn’t fallen asleep until about 6 A.M., hence the fact he’s just woken up at 8 P.M., just in time for Quackity’s stream.<br/>
He wonders what people his age with normal jobs and lives think about people like him, almost nocturnal and staying inside for most of their lives. They probably can’t understand it. </p><p>George takes another bite of cereal and glances at the Discord voice channel he’s in, waiting for someone to join. Normally he wouldn’t be waiting in it, but he’s bored. He wants someone to talk to, a distraction. As if prompted, he hears the sound of someone joining the call. George doesn’t glance up, waiting to hear the person speak. </p><p>“Hey, George.” He jolts at Dream’s voice, the pain still fresh in his mind.</p><p>“Hi, Dream. How are you?” It sounds stiff and unnatural. George clears his throat, hoping Dream hadn’t noticed the difference in his tone. Unfortunately for him, he had.</p><p>“I know you, George. What’s up?” Dream’s voice is soft, like an offering of a warm hand. George wants to take it, to tell him why he just can’t breathe or think or sleep. He can’t. He won’t be able to bear it if he causes the downfall of their friendship. </p><p>George forces himself to lighten his voice, replicate his normal joking tone. “I’m so bored. Plus, I just woke up.” </p><p>Dream laughs, and George feels a wave of relief.</p><p>“Damn, how many hours did you sleep? You might have to see a doctor if you keep this up.” </p><p>“No, it’s fine! I got, like, 14 hours. That’s pretty normal.” He says, knowing that he should probably fix his sleep schedule. Then again, he’s somewhat synced with EST, which will probably be good for when he goes to America. It’s not unusual that he stays up until 5 or 6 while streaming, but that hadn’t been the reason yesterday.</p><p>“6 A.M.? What were you even doing?” Dream asks. </p><p>“Wow, good math. And we streamed pretty late, and then I… you know, just edited and planned some streams and stuff. I guess I lost track of time.” George knows the last sentence isn’t a lie. He really hadn’t realized the time. If he could’ve slept, he would’ve. </p><p>“Makes sense. You could do that during the day. Not that you’re missing out on any sleep.” George laughs, placing his now empty bowl on his desk. </p><p>“That’s true, I guess.” </p><p>The familiar sound of someone joining the call plays twice. </p><p>“Hi!” Nick and Alex say in unison. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hi, guys!” George and Dream greet them. </p><p>“Alright, guys. Jackbox. Karl will be on in a minute, and I’m gonna deafen to start my stream.” They all hum in approval and Quackity goes quiet. </p><p>“So, how are we? Excited to go to Florida?” Sapnap asks.</p><p>“Yes, although I’ve never been on a plane for that long before.” George responds, twirling his sweatshirt string between his fingers. He’s a little worried, but he’s excited that at the other end he’ll finally meet his best friends after years. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. You get snacks!” Sapnap says. </p><p>“Thank you. That’s so helpful, Sapnap.” George rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Wow, Sapnap. Nice.” Dream says, pretending to sound exasperated. “Don’t worry about it, George. You’ll be fine. You can sleep through it, and then I’ll be waiting for you. It’ll be worth it.” </p><p>George smiles, reassured by Dream’s genuine advice and the promise he’ll be waiting. Before he can respond, Sapnap interjects.</p><p>“True. But also, snacks.” </p><p>“Wow, a helpful contribution. But seriously, thanks, Clay. I appreciate that.” </p><p>Sapnap gasps and George realizes too late that he hasn’t used Dream’s name casually in a call with Nick. </p><p>“Excuse me? What was that I heard? Clay?” Sapnap asks, sounding shocked. Dream chuckles. </p><p>“George has started using it. It was weird at first, but I’m getting used to it.” He explains. </p><p>“Can I call you Clay, too?” Sapnap pleads. </p><p>“Nope. Only George can.” Dream responds, and they start to jokingly bicker about the use of Dream’s real name. For some reason, George likes having this to himself. He doesn’t know why Dream denied Sapnap using his name, but he appreciates it nonetheless.</p><p>“Why does George get to? This is not fair. This is favoritism!” Sapnap complains, but George can hear the smile in his voice. </p><p>“I don’t have a favorite. It’s exactly even. You just can’t use Clay.” Dream says. </p><p>Before Sapnap can respond, Karl enters the call. “Hey, gang. What’s happening in here?” </p><p>Sapnap briefly explains the situation to him and he joins the argument, Karl now wanting the privilege of using Dream’s real name as well. </p><p>“I’ll be right back.” George says although he’s pretty sure no one is listening. </p><p>Dream stops mid-sentence. “Ok. See you when you get back, George.” He says before going back to arguing. </p><p>George smiles as he deafens and grabs his dishes and goes to the kitchen. He has to stop himself from letting his mind go astray, thinking that being the only one allowed to use Clay means something.  Dream is with someone, and George knows he has no business getting in the middle of that. Why does Dream only want George to call him Clay? George is sure he’s just kidding, that by the time he gets back Dream will have given in. He fills his water bottle and heads back to his computer, undeafening to hear silence. </p><p>“What’s the verdict?” George asks, sure he knows the answer. </p><p>“They still aren’t allowed to call me by my real name. Just you.” Dream sounds like he’s smiling. George tries to imagine it. He can’t, of course. </p><p>“I’m glad. I like to be superior to Sapnap.” George smirks, expecting outrage and immediately receiving it.</p><p>“Dream! How could you let him do this? Revoke his Clay privileges!” Sapnap protests. </p><p>“I second that. How dare you say that about my Sapnap? This is unjust!” Karl adds. </p><p>“Thank you, Karl!” Sapnap exclaims. </p><p>“Too bad.” Dream says, offering nothing else. Sapnap and Karl begin to angrily chatter amongst themselves, discussing strategies to get Dream to allow them to use the name. Among them is a revolution on the SMP, begging, and bribing. </p><p>“Hey, guys! I’m streaming. Are you ready?” Alex says, temporarily putting a stop to the plotting. Everyone confirms they are, and they start a game. George revels in the normalcy, content to be laughing with his friends instead of dwelling on his situation. He loves to laugh, to just joke with his friends, not having to think. He forgets about everything, focusing only on the game and his friends’ voices. They quickly finish the first game and start a new one, everyone laughing and joking with each other. He reads the question on the screen; What’s the most unexpected thing to happen this year? He raises his eyebrows, expecting the usual strange and wild answers. They pop up on the screen, and his face falls at the blatant reminder on the stream. someone dating Dream. </p><p>Dream laughs. “Low blow. Plus, I don’t know if I’ve said it on stream yet, Sapnap. It’s fine they know, I guess.” </p><p>The chat erupts into chaos at this new information as George stays silent, the information slithering through his mind like poison. He hates that he can be dragged down by such a thing, to the point where it makes him angry. </p><p>“You’re gonna break my stream!” Alex laughs, the chat flooded with hundreds of messages about Dream’s love life. Karl informs them that it’s now trending on Twitter as well. George tries not to focus on it. He pushes it as far away from his consciousness as possible as they continue, and as the topic fizzles out he’s almost successful for a while. He’s fine as they play Mad Verse City, seemingly recovered from the incident. He even raps his own excitedly, he and Karl both shouting that they’re the winner. The last rap is Sapnap versus Dream. </p><p>“In this game good raps I can forge, at least I’m not the one that’s simping for George!” </p><p>The group chuckles at Sapnap’s lines, bar George. He forces a chuckle after a second. Normally, it wouldn’t affect him. On any other day, he would laugh with them, maybe even offer his own quip of a similar nature. Not today. He can’t handle it all at once, the jokes and Dream’s new person. He doesn’t want to leave the stream, but he doesn’t want to bring down the mood.</p><p> “I think I have to go, guys. I’m really sorry.” George says, to which the group begins to protest. </p><p>“George, it’s all jokes. Don’t leave.” Sapnap says, sounding uncharacteristically genuine. </p><p>“No, it’s not that. I’m just really tired. I want to go to bed early. Plus, I have some cleaning to do. I can be on tomorrow.” </p><p>He knows Dream will be able to detect the lies in this, especially since they just had a conversation about his excessive sleeping an hour ago. </p><p>“Alright. I guess you can go since this game is done. We’ll miss you!” Alex says.</p><p>Despite the fact that Dream knows that George lied, he doesn’t comment on it. George hears a chorus of “Bye, George!” as he closes out of Jackbox, and manages a goodbye before leaving the discord. He’s overwhelmed with thoughts of every caliber. He knows he’ll have some explaining to do to Dream. How long will he be able to keep this a secret? What will happen when he can’t just hang up on the call? He slides off his chair onto the floor, lying down on his carpet and staring at the ceiling. He can’t cry again. It’s all just too much. He just wants someone he can tell everything to, someone that won’t judge him, that will just listen. All of a sudden, his phone buzzes. He hesitates. What if it’s Dream? He picks it up and glances at it, surprised to see Wilbur’s name on the screen. </p><p>wilbur: how are you?</p><p>George and Wilbur aren’t very close, but sometimes they call and talk, finding solace in just chatting with someone that’s not the closest person to them. George doesn’t know the answer to the question, so he decides to ask if Wilbur can call. A minute later, his phone starts to vibrate. He answers and puts his phone on speaker, placing it next to him on the floor. </p><p>“Hey, George. How’s it going?” Wilbur asks. </p><p>“Well… I don’t exactly know. How are you?” George responds. </p><p>“I’m alright, I’m just bored and I want someone to talk to. Are you okay? Your voice sounds… heavy, I guess. Wanna talk about it?” Wilbur offers. George does, desperately, but he doesn’t want to burden him. </p><p>“If you really want to hear it.” </p><p>“I do. I have no plans, it’s only ten, and if I can help you I want to.” </p><p>George feels a well of appreciation for Wilbur. Before he can start thinking or regretting or worrying, he starts talking. </p><p>“Recently, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and I realized that I have feelings for Dream. Like, as more than friends.” George exhales sharply, realizing that’s the first time he’s said it out loud to anyone. </p><p>“Wow.” Wilbur says simply, sounding a little shocked. </p><p>“Yeah. But then the other day he said he’s dating someone new. And on Alex’s stream, everyone kept bringing it up. I just got overwhelmed.” George says, feeling like a weight has been lifted having finally told someone. Instead of a crushing misery, it dissolves into a more lingering melancholy. </p><p>“That’s hard, dude. I’m sorry. Are you sure he doesn’t feel the same, though? Whenever I’ve seen you two together, you seem to be… I don’t want to say flirty, but that seems like the right way to describe it.” </p><p>George is caught off guard by this. He doesn’t even want to suggest to himself that Dream could feel the same, but now that Wilbur has said it, the idea is replanted. He stamps out the growing seeds of hope. </p><p>“No. He can’t. He’s with someone else, anyway. I don’t want to get my hopes up. Then it’ll be even worse for me.” He explains. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But if he doesn’t know, I would tell him. Maybe not now, since he’s in a relationship. But if you ever get an opportunity, when it’s the right time and he’s single, say something. He could surprise you.” Wilbur suggests. </p><p>George considers this. “Maybe. I don’t know. But I lied and said I was tired, even after I told him I slept 14 hours. I’ve been acting kind of weird lately around him. What am I supposed to tell him?” George asks, hoping for a better excuse. </p><p>“Shit. Just try to be as normal as possible while you figure all this out? Maybe just tell you got a little overwhelmed but didn’t want to disrupt the stream. That wouldn’t raise too much suspicion, plus it’s not really a lie.” Wilbur says.</p><p> This is a good idea, George decides. Being as honest as possible will lessen Dream’s suspicions, and it will give George time to sort out the whole situation.</p><p>“Thank you for listening, Wilbur. Really. I needed to tell someone that.” George thanks him, hoping Wilbur can detect the genuine appreciation in his tone. </p><p>“Of course. Everyone needs someone to talk to once in a while. I’m here for you. You’ll figure this out.” Wilbur assures. </p><p>“Yeah. Thank you.” George says, grateful he has someone to listen. George brings up food and the conversation dissolves into a lighter one, full of jokes and mini debates. George might be hurting, but the weight is lifted from his chest, distracted with carefree laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I hope you liked it! if you did, kudos are always so appreciated! Bear with me, as my uploads are not consistent but more should be coming soon! I absolutely love the next few chapters, so stick around to read them when they come out! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I've been seeing on Twitter that Sapnap is uncomfortable with people calling him Nick besides close friends. I want to clarify that this is only done in my writing- I don't encourage people to do that and I don't do it either. That's all, more notes at the end! Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks again, Wilbur.” George says, preparing to hang up. </p><p>“Of course. I’m here if you need me. Bye, George.” </p><p>“Bye.” George hangs up on the call, feeling significantly calmer, his feelings not boiling over anymore. Talking to Wilbur for 3 hours was good for him, a light conversation with someone that’s not connected to such intense emotions. George hates that he’s letting his feelings get in the way of his and Dream’s friendship. He decides to tell Dream as much as he can without directly telling him the largest piece. It’ll be hard, but he knows he has to stop avoiding Dream. He can put his feelings aside if he has to. His phone buzzes again and George picks it up, afraid because he already knows who it is.</p><p>dream: can we talk?<br/>
george: sure</p><p>To George’s surprise, Dream calls him instead of texting like George had expected. George answers, prepared for questions.</p><p>“Hey, Dream.” George begins.</p><p>“George. Please talk to me. What’s been going on with you?” To George’s dismay, he can hear hurt in Dream’s voice. </p><p>“Dream-” George tries, but Dream continues, almost rambling at this point. </p><p>“Did I do something? It just seems like you’re shutting me out. You can talk to me. Is there-”</p><p>“You didn’t do anything! I swear, I’m not mad at you..” George says, cutting him off. </p><p>“Why did you lie about why you left the stream?” Dream’s speech slows down, but George can detect still hints of concern and confusion. </p><p>“I just… I was getting kind of overwhelmed, but I didn’t want to disrupt the stream. I know I’ve been acting weird lately. There’s just a lot going on. I’m sorry it seems like I’ve been keeping things from you. I don’t want that.” George explains. He hates the vagueness, the fact that he can’t just tell Dream everything, but he knows it’s for the best. </p><p>“George, you know you wouldn’t have disrupted the stream. I get it, though. Everything can be a little much sometimes. If things get to be too much, though, I’m always here for you. You know that. Are you sure there’s nothing else going on?” Dream asks, his words stinging George. If only he knew. </p><p>“No, just a lot happening at once. Thank you, though. The same goes for you.” George runs his fingers through his hair, frustrated at the way he has to hide it and even more so at the way he wants to tell Dream about it all. </p><p>“Are you excited to visit? It’s in three weeks, so we should probably talk through the plans soon.” Dream says, sending a wave of shock through George. Three weeks? In his preoccupation, George hadn’t realized how close the visit is. He has to pack soon, look over his tickets. </p><p>“I didn’t realize it was that soon... I’m really excited to see America, though. What are we gonna do?” George says, already making a mental checklist of what he needs to bring.</p><p>“I don’t know yet. I have some ideas, though. Can we go over the flight plan and stuff?” Dream asks. </p><p>“Yeah. My flight leaves London at 6 am and I’ll land around 7 pm GMT, which is like 2 P.M. in eastern time.” </p><p>“Yeah. I’ll be at the airport to pick you up. I’ll find you since you don’t know what I look like.” </p><p>George smiles at this, remembering he’ll get to see Dream’s face for the first time. </p><p>“I have some places I want to show you and you’ll probably be hungry, so we’ll drop off your stuff, go eat, and maybe drive around. Knowing you, you’ll want to sleep, though.” Dream says, and George can tell through the call that he’s smiling. </p><p>“I’ll sleep on the flight. I want to spend time with you when I’m there. I want to see where you grew up, the places you love.” George utters. </p><p>“Wow, George skipping a nap to spend time with me! Who would’ve thought? Honestly, though, I’m so excited for you to be here.” Dream says. </p><p>“Well, if I’m gonna skip a nap in three weeks, I’m gonna have to start sleeping more to make up for it.” George jokes. </p><p>“Do you mean now? That’s a letdown. I was hoping you’d talk to me for more than, like, 20 minutes.” Dream says, actually sounding a little disappointed. </p><p>“No, not now. I wanna talk to you if you wanna talk to me.” George responds, wondering if the conversation would sound like flirting to an outsider. </p><p>“Of course I do. Who else would I talk to?”</p><p> </p><p>16 days later…</p><p>George neatly folds a sweatshirt and prepares to put it in his suitcase before deciding against it. He doesn’t need more than one in Florida. The last 16 days have gone by in a flash, full of late-night conversations with Wilbur and Dream, various packing and unpacking sessions, and excitement mixed with anticipation. His talk with Dream seems to have gotten rid of any suspicions Dream might have had. They had talked until 4 am on various nights, sometimes light, insignificant topics and sometimes deep or intense ones. Well, as intense as George could get without making a mistake. They had discussed the girl Dream was seeing on multiple occasions, George pushing down his own feelings to be the supportive friend Clay needed. It hurts, but he’s glad to be there for him. Dream seems happy. Who is George to ruin that, with unwanted confessions and impulsive feelings? George folds two short sleeves and places them in his suitcase, calculating in his head how many items of clothing he would need for three weeks. He’s bringing a large suitcase and his backpack, which should be enough space. Suddenly his phone rings, a call from Dream. It’s odd, a call without a text first, in the middle of the day. He picks up, expecting a happy greeting. </p><p>“George.” </p><p>He can immediately tell something is wrong by the way Dream says his name, trembling and strangled. </p><p>“Dream? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” George freezes with the shirt in his hand, praying that nothing happened to Dream or his family, that he’s fine.</p><p>“She broke up with me.”</p><p>George exhales with relief that Dream is okay. His voice is low and despondent, and George feels a stab of anger that someone has hurt Dream.</p><p>“Oh my god. I’m so sorry, Clay. Are you okay?” George asks. </p><p>“I don’t know. I think so. I just… need someone to talk to.” Dream responds. </p><p>“Of course. I’m here for you. If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?” George hates that Dream’s hurting, and he hates, even more, the place his mind immediately went when Dream told him she ended things. He can’t let himself think like that, not when Dream needs him the most. </p><p>“We were out to lunch. She started saying that I haven’t been present lately. That I haven’t seemed like I want to be with her. Maybe she was right.” Dream sighs, sounding contemplative. </p><p>“Is there a reason you’ve been distant? Or was it unintentional?” George asks. </p><p>“It wasn’t intentional. There’s been a lot on my mind, and I guess I just didn’t focus on her as much as I should’ve.” </p><p>“Do you miss her?” George doesn’t know why he’s asked this, since it’s only been a matter of hours. </p><p>“Not as much as I expected. I’m disappointed it’s over, but I’ll be okay.” Dream explains. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it? The thing on your mind?” George offers. </p><p>“It’s kind of hard to explain. I think it might’ve always been there and I’ve just avoided it. I know I’m being pretty vague, but I don’t know how much detail I can go into.” </p><p>“It’s okay. You only have to tell me what you want me to know.” </p><p>“I think part of the reason I got into a relationship with her was that I was avoiding it. It obviously developed into something more, but then when I started thinking about it again I couldn’t get it out of my head. I don’t think it was meant to be with her.” </p><p>“You seemed pretty happy with her. This thing must be big.” George quickly rethinks it and adds, “Sorry if I’m asking too many questions. ” </p><p>“No, I’m so glad I have you to talk to. And I guess it’s kind of big. To be honest, I might’ve broken up with her if she hadn’t done it. It still hurts, though. I think it would’ve either way.” </p><p>George thinks quickly, trying to come up with a way to cheer up Dream. </p><p>“This all sucks. I’m sorry. But I’m here for you. And in 5 days, I’ll be there with you.” George smiles at the thought. He’ll be able to give Dream a real hug. After years of not knowing, he’ll finally see his best friend’s face. </p><p>“I know. I’m so excited. I can’t believe it’s only 5 days away. Your first time visiting America, and I’ll be the first person you’ll see.” Dream laughs. George is glad to hear that he was successful, happy that Dream’s happier. </p><p>“Well, not really. I’ll see a hundred other people in the airport before you, probably.” George retorts. Dream scoffs. </p><p>“You know what I meant.” </p><p>“Yeah. You’ll have to find me since I don’t have a clue what you look like.” George considers the airport for the first time. What if Dream can’t find him? He’ll be alone in an American airport. As if reading his thoughts, Dream says </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll be waiting at your gate. I’ll find you. I wouldn’t just leave you stranded.” This last line seems to have a different connotation than the others, and George wonders if the conversation will drift into the strange zone that’s usually reserved for late nights. The almost flirting, the comments with secret meanings that neither of them ever define. George doesn’t know if it’s intentional on Dream’s part, and he’ll sure as hell never ask.</p><p>“I appreciate that. But don’t be surprised if I get lost.” George warns, a trace of a smile on his face as he resumes his packing. </p><p>“I doubt you will. Are you packed?” Dream asks. </p><p>“Ironic that you ask. I’m doing it right now. And don’t worry, I’m only bringing one sweatshirt like you said.” George glances at the sweatshirt in the bottom of his suitcase. </p><p>“Good. You’ll go home with two, though. I have one of my new merch ones for you. I didn’t want to just ship it to you.” </p><p>“That makes sense. In-person seems better. Though I don’t know if I’ll get the chance to wear it there.” Dream makes a sound of approval and then goes quiet for a minute. </p><p>“Hey, George?” He asks. </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“I know we’ve talked about you moving to America, but when do you think you want to?” Dream asks, sounding uncharacteristically timid. George raises his eyebrows at this odd development, but he knows what he’s going to say. </p><p>“I don’t know when, but maybe within the next year. I just don’t know the first thing about moving there.” He explains. </p><p>“Any idea where in the country?” Dream asks. George wonders whether he’s hoping for a specific answer. </p><p>“No idea. Maybe if I like Florida, I’ll move there.” George suggests. </p><p>“Oh, great. Then I’d have to deal with you all the time.” Dream pretends to sound annoyed, but George can hear the smile in his voice. </p><p>“Oh, please, Clay. You’d love that.” George responds with a hint of sarcasm. </p><p>“You’re right, George. I would.” Dream says, laughing. </p><p>George wonders if it’s his imagination, but is Dream being genuine? He’s avoided any thoughts of his feelings for Dream for a week and he decides to let them back in for a second. He imagines himself in Florida, standing in Dream’s backyard, watching the sunset. Dream’s hands on his waist, George’s arms around his best friend’s neck swaying to gentle music. George shakes his head. He can’t let himself fall any further than he has. Not that he can prevent it. He closes the floodgates in his brain, pushing away all thoughts of Dream. </p><p>“Am I a good distraction?” George asks. </p><p>“Yeah, you are. How long will you distract me for?” </p><p>George smiles, happy for an excuse to talk to Dream for hours on end. </p><p>“As long as you need me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter! The next one is my absolute favorite, and I know I say that every time but I really do love the next one! Stick around to read it- the next few chapters are where it really starts to get interesting! Kudos are always appreciated! See you soon &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back, after 13 days! Sorry it's been so long! It's finally here, the one you've all been waiting for! The story is far from done, though. Thank you for all the support - it's just hit 500 hits which is amazing! More notes at the end - happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George startles awake, the pilot’s voice drifting through the cabin of the plane, announcing that they’re starting their descent. They’ll be landing in Orlando in ten minutes. George is sitting by the window, so he yanks the plastic shade up to look down at the city. There are palm trees everywhere, which he isn’t used to. He sees buildings as far as the eyes can see, but so much green and lots of water. Very different from England. Nervousness and excitement surge through him as the plane speeds downwards towards the runway. He’s going to see Dream’s face in less than 20 minutes. He feels a small jolt as the plane’s wheels hit the runway, and the airport comes into better view as the plane slows down. George grabs his backpack and walks down the alley of the plane, a jumble of emotions. He doesn’t know what to expect. He walks through the hallway connected to the plane and finally steps into the terminal, looking around the various American fast-food restaurants. He looks around, but he doesn’t know what to look for. The crowds of people certainly don’t help. He takes a timid step forward, but before he can start to worry, a set of strong arms wrap around him from behind. </p><p>“Hey, George!” He hears that familiar voice he knows so well, sending waves of shock and excitement through him. </p><p>He whips around, and the man that looks back is foreign but somehow familiar. George throws his arms around him, the meeting surpassing his wildest dreams. Dream’s much taller than him and George’s small figure fits against his body perfectly. They embrace for a minute until he pulls away to look at him and regrets it, wishing he had stayed in those arms for as long as he could. He observes Dream’s features, his blonde hair, his piercing green eyes, and his chiseled jawline. He’s lean and muscled, which George hadn’t expected. </p><p>“It’s really you, Clay. I can’t believe it.” George says, realizing these are the first words he’s said to him. Dream smiles, which makes George’s heart skip a beat. He hadn’t realized he could fall any further, but there was just something about seeing Clay in person that made George want to kiss him right there.</p><p>“Here I am, in the flesh. Finally, after four years, here we are.” Dream responds, making eye contact with George. </p><p>George feels a quick spark of fear that Dream can tell what he’s thinking, but he knows this is irrational. He has no way of knowing that George wants to wrap his arms around Dream, kiss him harder than he’s ever kissed anyone. Only George knows that, and only George will ever know that. Suddenly, George wraps his arms around Dream again, surprising them both. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m just so excited to be here, to see you.” George says without letting go. Dream reciprocates the embrace, folding George into his arms. Because of George’s height, he can hear Dream’s heartbeat through his thin shirt. He briefly wonders whether he’ll ever hear it again.</p><p>“No need to apologize. I’m so glad you’re here.” Dream holds on until George lets go, blushing, but if Dream notices he doesn’t mention it. Dream gestures at the sign for the baggage claims and they approach the escalator, falling into step with one another as they fall into easy conversation. </p><p>“How was the flight?” Dream asks as they step onto the escalator. </p><p>“I don’t know. I slept 10 hours, so I shouldn’t be tired for a while.” George glances at Dream in time to see him laugh, which makes his whole face light up. </p><p>It’s beautiful. The thought flits across George’s mind before he reminds himself not to think things like that. </p><p>“We’ll see. Knowing you, you’ll be tired in an hour.” Dream smiles at him as they follow the signs that indicate the correct baggage claim.</p><p>“Trust me, I won’t. I’m in America for the first time! I’m too excited to be tired. And it’s that one. From Heathrow.” George points and they walk towards it, getting to the carousel just as bags start to come out. They wait a few moments until George sees his large gray suitcase come around the corner. He reaches for it, but Dream grabs it instead. </p><p>“Thank you.” George says, relieved to only be carrying one bag. </p><p>“No problem. Here, my car is this way…” </p><p>He turns towards the elevators and George follows. He still hasn’t fully processed it all yet. Being in America. Seeing Dream. It’s a lot. They get into the elevator and Dream leans against the wall, crossing his arms and looking at George. </p><p>“So, what do you think?” </p><p>George raises his eyebrows. “It’s been, like, 10 minutes. I haven’t really had time to formulate an opinion yet.” He smiles, to which Dream does the same. </p><p>“Fair enough.” </p><p>The elevator doors slide open with a ding and they step onto the top floor of a parking garage. A light blue sky stretches out before them, white clouds scattered in inadvertent patterns. George runs to the edge of the lot and glances over the short wall, Orlando below him.</p><p>“Wow.” George says out loud. He watches cars speeding by and palm trees swaying in the gentle breeze absorbing his new surroundings.</p><p>He inhales deeply, not used to this kind of weather. The air smells like flowers mixed with the salt of the ocean, and George thinks it might be the best scent he’s ever smelled.</p><p>“Wow.” George says again, in awe.</p><p>Dream chuckles at George and unlocks his car, putting George’s suitcase in the trunk. George gets in the passenger seat and Clay drives down the parking garage ramps onto the street. George stares out the window as they pass palm trees and buildings, entranced by the unfamiliarity. </p><p>“Got an opinion yet?” Dream asks, turning onto a side street. </p><p>“I love it.” George says simply, putting his chin in his hand and resting his elbow on the door. </p><p>“I hoped you would.” Dream replies as they pull into a driveway of a large gray house. The lawn is manicured, and George catches a glimpse of a pool in the back.</p><p>“Wow, Clay.” George steps out of the car and they head up the stone path towards the house, bags in hand. Dream unlocks the door and they step inside into a white-tiled foyer with stairs on the left and a high ceiling. They go up the stairs and Dream gives him a full tour, starting with George’s room where they deposit his things and ending up in the kitchen. </p><p>“Must be kinda overwhelming. New country, new weather. Me.” Dream comments, pulling open the fridge and offering George a bottle of water. He accepts it gratefully. </p><p>“It is. But I’m so excited. I’ve always wanted to go to America, ever since I was a kid. I’m finally here. And with you. It’s better than I could’ve imagined.” George opens his water and takes a long sip. </p><p>“I’m glad to hear it. I was thinking we could drive around a little, and go eat if you're hungry. There’s this place I want to show you, but it’s better at night.” Dream says, his eyes lighting up, clearly excited about this mysterious place. George loves that he can watch Dream speak, see his reactions and his emotions on his face instead of just guessing by his voice. </p><p>“Sounds good to me.” </p><p>_  _  _</p><p>“The sun’s about to set. You ready?” Dream asks, moving to stand up. They had driven around for a while and ate after they got back from the airport, and then they’d gone back to Dream’s house and talked for a while. Dream hadn’t given any indication as to what the mystery place was, and George is excited to see somewhere Dream’s excited about.</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s go!” </p><p>George jumps up from his chair and puts on his shoes, following Dream outside to his car.  They drive for 15 minutes, alternating between comfortable silence and small talk, taking side streets until they eventually reach a large empty field. </p><p>“Where are we?” George asks, following Dream as he makes his way to a dirt path that leads to one of the corners of the field.</p><p>“I used to come here all the time as a teenager. I haven’t been in a while, though. Over here…” He gestures to a spot under a tree, “I used to just sit and think. Come here.” He sits down against the tree and George follows suit. </p><p>“Look.”</p><p>George follows Dream’s gaze to the sky opposite them, which is a brilliant red with streaks of pinks, oranges, and yellows. Sitting against the tree watching the sun sink towards the horizon, he can see why Dream had loved it here. Sitting on the ground, Dream’s arm pressed against his in the slightly small space, it’s the most beautiful sunset he’s ever seen. </p><p>“It almost feels like home.” </p><p>George doesn’t realize he’s said this out loud until Dream says, “Wow. I was hoping you’d love it here.” </p><p>They sit in comfortable silence, still pressed close together as they watch the sky fade from pink to purple to black, the stars coming out as the colors fade away into equally stunning darkness. </p><p>“Gorgeous.” George says, his gaze falling away from the sky to Dream. He doesn’t know which he’s talking about. It doesn’t matter, as it stands true for both. Dream catches his eye. </p><p>“I know.” Dream smiles and nudges George’s shoulder, George’s heart fluttering at the touch. He wonders for a brief moment if maybe he was wrong. Maybe there’s a possibility Dream could feel the same. George drops his head back against the tree trunk, trying to smother the inklings of hope trailing through his brain. He wonders if his emotions are apparent or Dream just knows him too well, because he asks, “George? What is it?” </p><p>George glances at Dream He hates hiding it, constantly grappling between wishing he could say something and lying about it. He knows that he can’t say anything, though. He hesitates. </p><p>“I… it's nothing. I’m just thinking. It’s so crazy to be here, with you in America. It’s a lot.” </p><p>It’s not a lie, but it feels like one. He refuses to risk ruining their friendship by saying something, not now. </p><p>“Yeah, I get that. Must be overwhelming.” Dream runs a hand through his hair, which makes it hard for George to keep his breath steady. George nods, and they sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes watching the stars. </p><p>“Do you want to go back? We can just order food in and watch a movie, or just talk or something.” Dream suggests. </p><p>George agrees and they pull themselves off of the dirt. They walk back to Dream’s car, discussing their plans for the next few days. </p><p>“I bet you’ll be asleep until at least noon.” Dream says, making another quip about George’s excessive amounts of sleep. </p><p>“I bet I won’t. I’ll wake up at 9:00.” George retorts, opening the car door. </p><p>“Bullshit! I bet you ten dollars you won’t.” Dream says. </p><p>George laughs. “Alright, Dream. Better get your wallet ready. I can’t spend my time in America sleeping!” </p><p>“Yeah, right, George. We’ll see.”</p><p>_  _  _</p><p>“Close your eyes.” Dream instructs as they get closer to their destination. He has another mysterious plan, and all day he’s been refusing to tell George where they’re going. George doesn’t mind, though. He loves a good surprise, and he has high expectations given the last undisclosed location.</p><p>“All right, I trust you.” He shuts them before realizing that he will not be able to walk by himself. </p><p>“How am I supposed to get there?” George asks, preoccupied with the fact that people on the street will probably judge him for walking around with his eyes shut. He feels the car shift into park, his vision still black. </p><p>“I’ll guide you.” Dream says. George hears a car door open and shut, and then he feels a breeze on his face as the passenger door opens. </p><p>“Clay! I’m gonna trip or something! This is so dangerous.” George complains, gingerly stepping onto the pavement and standing still. The car door shuts behind him, and he waits.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I got you. Give me your hands.” </p><p>Before he can react he feels two strong hands in his, pulling him forward. His heart skips, startled but exhilarated at Dream’s touch. Dream walks in front of him, gripping George’s hands to steer him, which makes George light-headed with elation. The warm sunlight beams down on him and he feels a new breeze, which is welcomed in the heat. His heart beats quickly with anticipation as Dream guides him, occasionally muttering words of encouragement. </p><p>“Are we almost there?” George asks, and although he can’t see he knows that Dream rolls his eyes at this. </p><p>“Yes! Be patient!” They shuffle forward a few more steps until George encounters a particularly uneven spot on the ground, causing him to trip. He feels a moment of panic, expecting to hit the ground, but Dream’s steady hands catch him before he falls very far. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Dream asks, one hand on George’s shoulder and one on his forearm. George is more aware of his touch than ever, his warm, strong hands on George’s arms making George dizzy. </p><p>“Yeah. Thanks for catching me.” George manages, disoriented in the best way possible. </p><p>“Of course. Not much longer.” Dream retakes George’s hands, and feeling brave, George grips them back. He hopes that it seems to Dream that George is just scared or at least trying not to trip again. </p><p>“Alright, we’re here. I also have something for you. You can open your eyes.” He releases George’s hands, which disappoints George. This evaporates, however, when he opens his eyes. Stretching out as far as the eye can see is white sand and blue-green water, and surrounding them is a boardwalk, full of people and food and excitement. </p><p>“What do you think?” Dream asks, smiling at George’s awe. </p><p>“It’s amazing…” George exhales, overwhelmed by the novelty of it all.</p><p>“That’s not all. Close your eyes really quick?” George obliges and feels Dream put a box in his hands. </p><p>“Go ahead, open.” Dream instructs and George opens his eyes, reading the words on the box. </p><p>“Oh my god. You didn’t!” George exclaims, his eagerness mounting ever higher as he realizes what they are. </p><p>“I did. Put them on!” Dream urges, smiling from ear to ear. </p><p>George carefully opens the box and takes out the rose-tinted glasses, Dream taking the box from his hands. George slowly raises them to his eyes and puts them on his face, and the scene before him brings him to tears. The world lays out in color before him, beautiful reds and greens he’s never gotten to experience before. He can see pink and purple flowers, colorful umbrellas on the beach, red and white boardwalk tents, all so vibrantly. He turns to Dream, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. </p><p>“I can’t believe you did this. Thank you so much, Clay.” George beams, now able to see the true color of Dream’s green shirt. It brings out his eyes.</p><p>Dream laughs. ”I’m glad I did. I love seeing you so happy!” </p><p>George wraps his arms around his best friend and Dream returns the embrace, standing in each other’s arms for a minute. George is overwhelmed with joy, with gratitude that he has someone like Dream in his life. They pull away from each other and look out over the landscape, George in awe at the beauty, the color. They stay silent for a minute, taking it in until Dream speaks again. </p><p>“What do you want to do first?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They finally meet! I hope you liked this one. I worked pretty hard on it and I'm really proud of it. There's definitely a lot in this one chapter, but I think it came out good nonetheless! I think I'll post the next chapter when this hits 600 hits. Thank you again for reading and for all of the support, and comments and kudos are always appreciated! See you soon &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>notes at the end. happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George looks around as they stand at the counter, purchasing tokens for the arcade games, still reeling at the variety of colors. He’s never been able to see the world like this, hundreds of shades of red and green.</p><p>“You look like a deer in the headlights. Overwhelming?” Dream asks, now holding a red cup full of silver arcade tokens. </p><p>“Kind of. But amazing. There are so many colors!” </p><p>Dream laughs and gestures around the room. “What do you want to do first?” </p><p>George scans the games, his eyes eventually landing on the air hockey table. He hustles over to it and Dream follows, putting in 4 of their tokens. </p><p>“Careful. I’m pretty good at air hockey.” Dream boasts as he steps around to the other side of the table. George grabs the blue striker and the puck and hits it over to Dream’s side of the table, beginning the game. After a few minutes, a large crash is heard from the opposite side of the arcade. When George glances over to see the source of the noise,  Dream takes the opportunity while George is distracted to score a point. They play 3 games, and Dream wins 2 of them which makes him the champion. </p><p>“What next?” Dream asks, smirking. George narrows his eyes at him and looks around for a good game for them to play, one that he can win. He’s determined to beat Dream so that his ego can’t inflate too much after winning air hockey.</p><p>“Pinball.” </p><p>They approach the machines and put in their tokens. The white balls roll down the ramp, and George does a few practice swings. He’s pretty confident in his pinball abilities.</p><p>“I’ll get a higher score than you. I’m really good at this.” George vows, grabbing the first ball. They start playing, and their scores start to climb, George remaining ahead by a growing margin. By the time they’re on their last ball each, George is winning by 5,000 points. </p><p>“If you make it in, you could tie. If I get zero, that is.” George says. </p><p>“Maybe I will…” Dream concentrates and then rolls the ball, which lands in the 4,000 point hole. </p><p>“I was close!” He protests, frowning at his score. . George raises his eyebrows and rolls his own ball, which lands perfectly in the 5,000 point spot. </p><p>“Sure you were.” He smirks and turns around to look at other games to play. </p><p>“How are you so good at pinball?” Dream asks, looking puzzled. </p><p>“I don’t know. Practice, I guess. Maybe one day I’ll teach you if you teach me about air hockey.” George offers, making his way to the Whack-A-Mole machine. He picks up one of the rubber mallets.“. </p><p>“It’s a deal.” Dream picks up the other mallet and inserts the tokens into the machine. The game begins, and they manage to rack up a good amount of points between them.</p><p>“As it turns out, we have lightning-fast reflexes.” Dream comments as they watch the machine spit out 113 tickets.</p><p>“We make a good team.” George grabs the row of tickets from the machine and attempts to fold them neatly. </p><p>“Yeah. We really do.” Dream smiles at him. They move from game to game, working together for some and competing in others. Their cup gradually empties until eventually, Dream uses their final tokens to play a basketball game, and George steps away to watch. As George leans against the wall, his hands full of miscellaneous tickets that he’d tried to no avail to organize and watching his best friend play mini basketball, he wonders how he’ll ever leave. Dream glances at him and smiles, gesturing at his impressive score. George smiles at his excitement. He knows that he wants to live here, in Florida. He’s never felt so at home anywhere, and he knows that he wants to be around Dream all the time. He doesn’t want to have to listen to Dream’s voice through his computer or miss him from across the ocean. He decides to tell Dream later when they have a free moment to talk. </p><p>Dream shakes the empty cup, indicating they’re out of tokens. “ Let’s exchange these.” He holds up the bundle of tickets in his hands, similar to George’s. They find the ticket machine and feed them in, watching their grand total rise until every ticket is gone. They take their receipt and go to the counter to look at the prizes. </p><p>“What can we get with 542 tickets?” George asks, looking through the glass at all of the random trinkets and toys. </p><p>“None of the big prizes. George! Let’s get matching bracelets!” Dream exclaims, pointing at a box of colorful rubber bracelets for 250 tickets each. George laughs at his childlike enthusiasm. </p><p>“Okay, Dream. And we can get candy with the extra 42 tickets.” They leave the arcade a few minutes later wearing their new blue and green bracelets and each holding a few assorted pieces of candy. George opens one and pops it in his mouth. </p><p>“Ah! It’s so stale!” He struggles for a few seconds before finally managing to start chewing it. Dream chuckles at the spectacle. </p><p>“Arcade candy is not the best. Do you wanna go down to the beach?” He suggests. moving towards the stairs that lead down to the shore. George makes a split-second decision.</p><p>“Race you!” George drops the candies in his pocket and takes off. Dream is close behind, but George beats him to the sand. </p><p>“George! What are people going to think of us?” Dream asks, breathing hard, but he’s smiling. </p><p>“Who cares?” George shrugs. He had felt the same way about walking with his eyes closed, but ultimately he had realized it really didn’t matter as long as they were having a good time. He doesn’t have unlimited time with Dream, after all.</p><p>Dream raises his eyebrows. “Wow, someone’s daring today.” </p><p>George laughs, pulling off his shoes and throwing them on the sand. He marvels at the warm sand under his feet, the ocean stretching further than the eye can see.</p><p>“I don’t remember the last time I went to the beach.” George says.</p><p>“You’re gonna love it.” Dream takes off his orange flip-flops, which George had bullied relentlessly but proved to be effective for the beach. Dream pulls off his shirt next, and George tries his hardest not to stare at his muscles rippling under his skin. He quickly pulls off his own shirt and tosses it beside their shoes. Dream starts towards the water and George follows, a little apprehensive but excited. Finally they reach the tide, and they wade in.</p><p> “It’s so warm!” George exclaims, amazed at the perfect water temperature that blends perfectly with the air. He wanders around, marveling at everything. The clear water, the shells on the sand, the way he sinks into the wet sand. Dream laughs at his astonishment, and they splash around for a little while. George decides to tell him, while they have a minute.</p><p>“Dream?”  </p><p>“Yeah?” Dream turns around to face him. </p><p>“I think I might like to move to Florida at some point. It feels like home. I love the weather, I can see myself here, and I’d be near you.” George says, his heart fluttering as a smile breaks out on Dream’s face. </p><p>“Really? It would be so amazing if you moved to Florida. Think of everything we could do!” </p><p> “I’m glad you think so.” George laughs.</p><p>“Look, George!” Dream says, leaning down to pick up something small and beige. He straightens up and looks closely at it. George wades through the water towards him and observes the object. It’s a shell, perfectly intact in the shape of a swirl. </p><p>“A conch shell. They say if you listen to it, you can hear the ocean in it.” He holds it up to George’s ear. </p><p>“It’s probably because we’re standing in the ocean right now. Can I keep it?” Dream nods and hands it to him, his fingers lightly brushing George’s palm. </p><p>“So, how have you liked today so far?” Dream asks, wandering in circles in the shallow water. George traces the smooth edges of his shell, trying to think of the best response he can give. </p><p>“I think this is one of the best days I’ve ever had.”</p><p>The corners of Dream’s mouth turn up at this. “It’s not over yet. I still have one more thing planned. Come on.” </p><p>He wades back onto the sand and starts walking down the beach, and George follows. George knows not to even bother asking what they’re doing. They stroll along the water for a few minutes, listening to the waves splash on the sand, until Dream stops. </p><p>“Stay here.” He instructs,  walking away towards a small hut 50 feet away. George frowns, wondering what he could possibly be doing. After a few minutes of speculating, Dream steps away and jogs back to George. </p><p>“Okay, let’s go. I need you to help me carry this.” </p><p>“Carry what?” George asks, but he catches on as they reach the 2 person kayaks.</p><p>“Here, put this on. And then we have to carry this over there, that’s the designated zone for kayaking.”</p><p>George obliges and pulls on the life jacket Dream has handed to him, following Dream’s gaze to a separate area that goes into a small grove separated from the ocean by trees.</p><p>“I’ve never done this before.” George says as they lift the kayak and start walking. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. You’ll get the hang of it pretty quickly. The rowing can be hard, but it’s fun.” </p><p>They set the kayak down at the edge of the water. </p><p>“We need to get in here, and then use the oars to push it into the water.” They climb into the kayak, which tips precariously before balancing itself out. Dream uses his oar to push off from the sand and aims the kayak away from the open ocean. </p><p>“Practice rowing. The left, and the right.” He demonstrates and after a few tries, George gets the hang of it. They make their way into the small river, which is winding but scenic.</p><p>“Alright. Let’s go fast!” Dream says. They both start rowing and the kayak spurs forward. George smiles at the hanging trees around them, the boat gliding along the water with ease. He watches as they pass lilypads and small flowers, waterbugs skating along the surface. His arms ache with the effort but in the best way, in the way that he knows they’ll be sore but he won’t mind. After a few minutes, they stop to take a break when the river comes to an end and widens into a larger body of water. </p><p>“What do you think?” Dream gestures out at the water, surrounded by colorful flowers and greenery. </p><p>“It’s incredible! Thank you for doing this.” George turns to look at him, smiling at the euphoria of the weather, the ocean, and especially the company. </p><p>“Ready to go?” Dream asks, returning the smile. They start moving again, taking turns rowing hard. They make a large circle and loop back towards the beach. George trails his fingers in the water as the kayak moves smoothly over the surface, knowing he’ll never forget this memory. He can’t wait to move to Florida, having experiences like this all of the time. He knows that nothing will live up to his first time at the beach, his first time seeing the world in full color with Dream by his side. To George’s chagrin, they reach the beach again and have to return the kayak to the hut. </p><p>“Do you wanna go swimming?” Dream suggests as they carry the kayak back across the beach. </p><p>“Yeah!” George agrees quickly. He loves to swim, and many times he’s told Dream the story of how he learned to swim in his local pool after he fell in and managed to keep himself afloat at age 4. After they bring back the kayak, they return to the edge of the water. </p><p>“Whoever goes under first gets to pick the restaurant tonight!” Dream exclaims, and they both dive for the water. George gets under first and remains submerged for a minute in the lukewarm water. The salt stings his eyes, but he doesn’t care. He pops up out of the water and sees Dream a few feet away. He shakes his head, spraying water on George. George splashes water back at him and it dissolves into an entire splashing war, which elicits looks from both adults and children on the beach. George is well beyond the point of caring. </p><p>“I don’t even know any American restaurants besides the popular ones.” George remarks. </p><p>“I’ll help you choose.” Dream chuckles, running a hand through his wet hair. </p><p>George flops into the water, floating on his back and looking at the perfectly blue sky, the puffy white clouds. It’s like a painting, the blue ocean hitting the perfect sky at the horizon, the white sand and picturesque palm trees. It’s perfect. He could stay here forever. He's promptly dragged from his dreamlike state by an abrupt splash of water on his face. </p><p>“Dream!” George exclaims, standing up and spitting saltwater from his mouth.</p><p>“I win!” Dream smirks and dives under the water. George rolls his eyes, smiling while he dives after him. He wasn’t lying earlier. This really is one of the best days he’s ever had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I hope you like this one. I'll admit this is kind of a filler chapter, but I like it because it's cute. Only a few more left! Thanks for reading, and as usual kudos and comments are always appreciated. I know this one is kind of basic, but I've been working on some different concepts that are pretty good that maybe I'll post. thank you for being here! i appreciate u &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! notes at the end. happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George laughs, dancing in time with the music but careful not to spill his drink. He takes another sip and twirls around. It’s been 4 days since their beach excursion and he’s been having the best week of his life, waking up to see Dream in the morning and getting to be around him all day. Dream stands a few feet away from him, a few more drinks in than George. Upbeat music plays through the kitchen and they sing along, dancing and laughing.</p><p>“George! Dance with me!” Dream exclaims, crossing the floor to George and stumbling.</p><p>“Hey, let me have that.” George gently takes his drink from his hand and sets it on the table. He’s drunk, but not nearly as drunk as Clay. He may not be capable of thinking very hard, but he knows that Dream has to be cut off. They hadn’t intended to get drunk, but Dream had taken out a bottle of vodka and things had escalated from there. Dream lurches again and George reaches out to steady him, grabbing his arms. Dream seizes the opportunity and grabs his hands. He starts dancing, and George joins in a few seconds later. They jump around to the beat, laughing as they trip over their own feet. After the song fades out, a slow song begins. </p><p>“George, will you slow-dance with me? Please?” Dream drags out the last word and juts out his lower lip as if he’s a child. George prepares to say no, but seeing Clay’s expression softens him. </p><p>“I guess so.” He rolls his eyes, expecting to hold hands and sway for 30 seconds, but Dream puts his hands on George’s waist. </p><p>George hesitantly reaches up and clasps his hands behind Dream’s neck, his forearms resting on his best friend’s shoulders. He’s wanted this moment for so long, but he wishes they weren’t drunk, that it was genuine. He wishes that Dream loved him back, or at least that he could tell Clay how he feels. He realizes he’s used the word ‘love’ for the first time, but he isn’t as shocked as he had expected. It feels right. He and Dream sway, slowly rotating as the song plays.</p><p>“Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close? Forever and ever…”</p><p>Dream pulls him a little closer and George struggles to breathe, the man he loves so close to him yet so far. The song ends, but Dream doesn’t move his hands from George’s waist. George suddenly feels exhausted, all of his emotions and the events of the day and the alcohol getting to him. He stands there for a minute, his oblivious and drunk best friend holding him. He knows he has to stop it. </p><p>“I’m tired, Dream.” He suggests, partially in an attempt to separate them and partially because he wants to sleep. </p><p>“Me too.” Dream says, letting go of George and leaning against the counter. George hazily grabs the speaker and pauses it, dreading all of the steps he’ll have to ascend to get to his bed. </p><p>“Come on, George.” Dream takes his arm and instead of going towards the stairs, he pulls him to the long couch, dropping onto it. </p><p>Normally, George would have the sense to decline, to go to his room where he’s safe from the temptation that is Dream. Right now, though, he’s drunk and tired and doesn’t want to move.  Against his better judgement, he flops onto the couch next to Dream, stretching out his feet onto the ottoman. He watches through his half-shut eyes as Dream grabs a blanket and flings it over them. George feels a gentle weight on his right shoulder but pays it no mind as his eyes flutter shut, comfortable and warm.</p><p>_   _   _</p><p>George’s eyes snap open, the sun unpleasantly beaming into his eyes. He squints, looking around, the memories of the previous night flooding back. He finds Clay nestled in his right side, George’s arm over Clay’s back and the blanket over their legs. It’s a comfortable position and George is tempted to go back to sleep, the sun the only thing preventing him. He glances at the clock on the TV box and finds that it’s almost ten. He doesn’t want to shift and wake up Dream, but he’s dehydrated and starving. He tries to move gently, but Dream stirs as George sits up. </p><p>“Good morning.” Dream says, his morning voice gravelly and deep. He realizes that he’s leaning on George and sits up. </p><p>“Hi.” George stands up and walks into the kitchen, getting a cup and filling it with cold water. He drops into a bar stool, his skin burning with the overwhelming nature of the last 12 hours. He resolves not to bring up the dancing or the cuddling, hoping that Dream will do the same. </p><p>“Damn. I feel like I got hit by a truck.” Dream says, holding his hand to his forehead as he slowly gets off the couch. </p><p>“We were pretty drunk.” George comments, looking down at his water and watching the ice cubes clink together. </p><p>“That’s for sure.” Dream stands across the island pulling open a drawer when George looks up. He holds up a bottle of ibuprofen and takes one. </p><p>“You need one?” He offers. George shakes his head, lucky to have mostly mild hangovers. Dream fills up a glass and swallows the pill. </p><p>“Maybe we should cook today.” The dream suggests randomly, dropping onto the chair next to George. </p><p>“That could be fun, although we’re both shit at it.” George replies. He feels Dream looking at him but he keeps his eyes on his glass, sure that if he catches Clay’s eye he’ll be able to tell what George is thinking. Dream stands up and goes to the fridge and pulls open the doors, looking at the contents. </p><p>“What could we cook?” He asks. George stands and looks in the fridge, wondering what could be made out of the random ingredients. </p><p>“Maybe we could bake something… let me look up a recipe.” George pulls his phone out of his pocket and searches up baking recipes. </p><p>“What about scones? Do you have baking ingredients?” George asks, scrolling through the recipes. </p><p>“I don’t know, honestly. My mom brought some things when I moved in, but I barely cook. We can look, though.” He gestures at the pantry doors. George nods and opens them, checking each ingredient off mentally as he spots them. </p><p>“Do I have everything?” Dream appears beside him, closer than George can handle at the moment. </p><p>“Uh, I think so. I’ll look in the fridge while you get these?” He hastily hands his phone to Dream and steps away towards the middle of the kitchen. He glances at Dream as he opens the fridge, who gives him a weird look but obliges and begins to take bags and boxes out. He hears a familiar ringtone and feels a wave of panic, knowing that Dream might read a message from the person that George had told everything to. </p><p>“Hey, Wilbur texted you.” Dream says. </p><p>“Let me see it!” George rushes over and takes his phone out of Dream’s hands, exhaling with relief that the text is just saying hi. He turns off all notifications and hands the phone back, going back to the fridge. He knows that that was extremely suspicious and that Dream had absolutely noticed the paranoia, but he doesn’t want to take any chances. Dream stands still, looking confused. </p><p>“Are you okay, George? You looked awfully worried when you heard that.” He asks. George doesn’t dare make eye contact. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m good. I just wanted to see what Wilbur said.” George locates sticks of butter and grabs one, knowing that Dream probably doesn't believe him. He hopes that Dream has forgotten as he grabs the rest of the ingredients and sets them on the counter, and they seem to have moved on as they read the instructions. </p><p>“Here, I’ll print it so we can read it better.” Dream says. </p><p>“I’ll get it!” George volunteers a little too quickly, knowing that he needs to take a minute and get his behavior in check or else Dream will be even more suspicious than he already is. He takes the trip to the printer slowly, wondering why he’s suddenly acting so odd. He’s been fine this entire week, so why have some drunk dancing and cuddling made him act like this? He leans against the desk as he waits for the paper, knowing he has to calm down, to start acting normal. He grabs the sheet and makes his way back to the kitchen, where Dream is leaning with his elbows on the counter, typing something on his phone. </p><p>“Hi. Are you ready to fail at baking?” Dream asks, clicking a final button on his phone and setting it facedown on the counter. </p><p>“You’re so negative. We can definitely do this! It shouldn’t be that hard.” George says. </p><p>They start making the batter and immediately realize that it’s harder than it seems, that the measurements and ratios have to be perfect or the product won’t come out right. </p><p>“George?” Dream says, spurring George to look up from his vigorous stirring. Dream looks very focused measuring out salt, but he speaks evenly without glancing up. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been acting a little weird today. Is it-” Before he can finish his sentence, George cuts him off. </p><p>“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” </p><p>Shit. How much longer can he do this? Dream definitely isn’t stupid, and George isn’t exactly subtle. How could he let something like this get in the way of their relationship?</p><p>Dream catches his eye and frowns. </p><p>“Is there something you’re not telling me? I don’t wanna push, but…” Dream’s voice trails off as he moves next to George, brushing his shoulder as he carefully pours the salt in the bowl. George subtly moves away, putting a few inches between them, and resumes stirring. </p><p>“I told you it’s fine, Dream.” He detects a little hostility in his voice and he knows Dream senses it too, and he hates knowing that he’s worrying Dream. As George asked, Dream doesn’t push, and they resume baking. George can tell the air has changed, though. It’s not the light, happy vibe it was before. Now it’s awkward and heavy, and George can sense that Dream is hurt that George is keeping things from him. They know each other too well at this point, and they can’t keep things from each other for long. There’s no way around it. George would feel the same if it were the other way around if it had been Dream keeping secrets from him. </p><p>“Alright, they’re going in. Can you set a timer?” Clay requests, setting the tray of slightly misshapen scones in the oven. </p><p>“Sure.” George picks up his phone and sees 3 messages from Wilbur. He sets the timer quickly and opens his message app, concerned at what the content of the messages could be. His heart sinks as he scans the screenshot Wilbur has sent him with two messages in it. In the screenshot is a message from Dream to Wilbur. </p><p>It reads: Hey. Is there something going on with George? He’s acting weird and I’m kinda worried, but he won’t say anything to me. Has he mentioned anything different to you? I don’t wanna pry, but I’m concerned</p><p>Under it, Wilbur has sent two messages. </p><p>wilbur: i don't want to get in the middle of this but he seems really concerned, george. u should probably speak to him<br/>wilbur: tell him how you feel. you won’t know until you try. he deserves to know</p><p>George bites his lip, contemplating Wilbur’s suggestions. He glances up from his phone to look at Clay, who is carefully sweeping flour off of the counter into his hand. He knows Wilbur is right, his best friend doesn’t deserve this. He just can’t bring himself to say it. They spend the next 15 minutes waiting for their scones, Dream doing dishes and George putting away ingredients. Their conversation is tense and sparse. The oven finally beeps, breaking the heavy silence in the room. George grabs the potholder and opens the oven, preparing to put the pan on the stove to cool. As he carries it, though, it slides into his hand, the scalding metal burning his palm. </p><p>“Shit!” He exclaims, dropping the pan onto the stove and observing the damage. It stings, a shiny line of damaged skin developing already. </p><p>“Oh my god, are you okay?” Dream drops the dish in his hand and goes to George, grabbing his hand to look at the burn. </p><p>“I’m okay. I just have to put it under cold water.” He removes his hand from Dream’s grip, which pains him both physically and emotionally, and goes to the sink to run his hand under cold water. Dream wordlessly opens a drawer and takes out a burn cream and a bandaid, setting them on the counter. He picks up a scone and bites into it, and George watches his face as he chews it. </p><p>“How is it?” George asks, putting the bandaid on his injury. </p><p>“Not very good.” Dream’s face is stony as he throws out the rest of the scone, walking into the living room and dropping onto the couch. George tries a scone, finding that Dream is right. They really are terrible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi! i hope you like this one. a little more drama. only a few more chapters to go! after this one, I have some more concepts and other ideas to work on. thank you for being here, and kudos/comments are always appreciated. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George descends the stairs with various pieces of streaming equipment in his hands, preparing to ask Dream if he wants to stream. They haven’t talked much all day, despite the necessary conversations about their schedules and when they’re going to pick up Sapnap tomorrow. George hates that they’re spending their limited time this way, but he doesn’t know what to do, how to fix it. Well, he does know how to fix it, but it could cause more damage than repair. He walks into the kitchen and sets his equipment on the counter, plugging in his laptop. </p><p>“Hey, Dream?” He calls, approaching the open door of Dream’s downstairs office. He stops to stand in the doorway and Dream spins in his chair. George notices editing in process on his computer. </p><p>“Do you want to stream? I just figured since I haven’t released any content since I’ve been here, and…” He trails off, looking down at his feet. </p><p>“Sure. I’ll be on in here, and you can stream in the kitchen so that you can have your facecam on.” Dream says, turning to face his computer. </p><p>“Clay.” George says. His best friend turns back around, his eyebrows raised. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” George says simply. He wishes he could offer something more, maybe an explanation. Dream’s face falls slightly at this minimal apology, but he turns to his monitor before George can get a good look at his expression. </p><p>“We need to talk later.” Dream responds. </p><p>“Okay. See you in a minute.” George swings the door closed and walks into the kitchen. He sits at a barstool. He’s dreading the later conversation, but he knows it has to happen. He just doesn’t know what he’ll say. He pushes away all these thoughts, getting into his streaming mindset. He loads Minecraft and opens Twitch, unfamiliar with streaming on a laptop. He texts Dream to ask if he’s ready to play, and after receiving a text confirming he is, George starts his stream. </p><p>“Hey, guys! If you couldn’t tell, my background is different today. It’s because... I’m in Florida!” <br/>With this, the chat goes wild. In the span of a few minutes, his viewer count spikes, and it immediately starts trending on Twitter. </p><p>“Yes, I actually am! Look!” He responds to the people doubting it’s real, picking up his laptop and aims it out the sliding glass door, showing the approaching sunset. </p><p>“Yes, I did get a  Dream face reveal! I’ve been here for a week, and I’ll see another special guest soon, too.” </p><p>With this, his chat starts spamming ‘Sapnap’. He joins the Discord voice call and waits, Dream joining it shortly after. Karl and Quackity join the call a few minutes in, which helps to maintain the normal stream dynamic. They make their usual jokes and cause all kinds of shenanigans, but George hopes his chat can’t tell how distracted he is. Time and time again, his mind drifts back to how the conversation will go with Dream later. He repeatedly refocuses his attention on his screen and watches as the time gets later. After about 3 hours, George can’t prolong it anymore. He knows that he has to end the stream and face Dream. He starts to read donations and say goodbye, his nerves growing exponentially with every second that goes by. He finally ends and raids Eret, getting up to get a glass of water so he has something to do with his hands. He notices that as he fills up his glass, his hands shake a little. He hears the sound of footsteps and turns around to see Dream standing in the hallway by the kitchen. </p><p>“Hey.” He says, coming into the kitchen and sitting at a barstool. </p><p>“Hi.” George responds, sitting beside him and taking a long sip of water. </p><p>“George, what’s going on with you?” Dream doesn’t wait, and George doesn’t blame him. </p><p>“It’s hard to explain. It’s a lot. I know that’s an awful answer, but it really is.” George says. </p><p>“Explain it to me, then. Did I do something? I just don’t understand.” Dream says, hurt making its way into his tone. George glances at Dream, who catches his eye. He can see the confusion, the pleading in Dream’s eyes. </p><p>“No. You didn’t do anything.” George feels like he’s been repeating himself, saying the same things over and over. The same excuses. He has no idea what to say, what to do. He can feel it all crumbling down, and the way to stop it is in his hands. He just can’t say it. </p><p>“Then why? Don’t you trust me?” Dream asks, his voice sharpening and sounding more angry than hurt. Dream’s tone cuts George with its edges, something that George isn’t used to. But under the edges, George can hear a tremble. George tries to speak, but the words die on his tongue.</p><p>“I do trust you. I swear. I just…” George falters, not knowing what to say. Just say it. Tell him. He tries to convince himself.  </p><p>“Well, what do you expect me to think? My best friend of 5 years is keeping things from me, clearly important things. Normally I wouldn’t bother you about it this much, but it’s affecting you, George. And it’s affecting us, too.”</p><p>“I just feel like you’ll hate me if I tell you. I’ll ruin everything, Clay.” George says, simultaneously angry at himself and on the verge of tears. He wonders if Dream can hear it in his voice. </p><p>“You really think that I could hate you?” Dream asks, his voice softening for a second before his expression hardens again. </p><p>“I don’t know. I hope not.” George replies, but he knows this is the wrong thing to say. How could he say something like that to his best friend, suggest that Dream could hate him?</p><p>“Unbelievable.” Dream says, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I know you wouldn’t hate me. This is just something that might mess everything up.” George says helplessly.</p><p>“We’re not getting anywhere, George. I’m tired. I think I’m gonna go to bed.” George feels it slip away, any opportunity he has to tell Dream now gone. He watches motionless as his best friend stands up and walks away from him. With every step, he feels a million miles further from George. He rests his elbows on the counter, pressing his hands to his eyes. This is almost worse than a fight. He knows that Wilbur is right, that Dream deserves to know what George has been hiding. He needs to know what's behind all of the secrets, that it’s love that’s causing the fear and pain and anger. He stands and grips the edges of the granite counter, looking out the glass sliding door at the night sky. A solitary tear trails down his cheek and lands on the smooth surface. If it didn’t hurt so much, George would think it’s ridiculous how cliche the whole situation is. He grabs his phone from his pocket and calls Wilbur, not bothering to text first. He knows it’s 3 A.M. in England, but he needs someone to talk to. Wilbur picks up on the second ring. </p><p>“Hey, George. What’s up?” He tries to say it lightly like he’s making conversation, but there are tinges of worry in his voice. </p><p>“I can’t tell him. I’ve been trying. He’s kind of mad at me.” George says, his voice breaking on the last sentence. He sits on the tiled floor and drops his phone down next to him, resting his chin in his hand as the tears fall.</p><p>“Are you crying? What happened?” Wilbur asks. George observes the stars. So far away, so unconcerned with everything. Just be born, burn, and die. If only it were that easy. </p><p>“He asked what was going on, and I couldn’t tell him. He knows I’ve been keeping things from him. We kind of got in a fight.” George responds, his voice shaking. He doesn’t even care that Wilbur is listening to him cry. </p><p>“Oh my god. I’m sorry, George. Is there anything I can do?” Wilbur offers, sounding sympathetic.</p><p>“Just… distract me?” </p><p>George focuses on Wilbur’s voice as he starts talking about his day, ignoring any thoughts besides what Wilbur had for lunch and what score he got on Geoguessr. </p><p>I’ll tell him, I swear.</p><p>_  _  _</p><p>George rubs his hair with a towel, still slightly damp from his shower. He’s dressed and ready to pick up Sapnap, but he’s worried about seeing Dream. He grabs his phone and opens his door, going down the stairs into the kitchen, where Dream sits, scrolling through his phone. </p><p>“Oh. Hey.” George greets him. He steps gingerly into the kitchen, not knowing what to expect. </p><p>“Hi. We gotta leave, so we can get to the airport.” Dream says bluntly. </p><p>“Alright.” George responds, the air between them heavy. Dream stands up and grabs his car keys off of the counter, brushing past George towards the door. George trails behind and gets in the passenger seat. Dream starts the car and backs out of the driveway, his phone connecting to the car’s Bluetooth and starting a song automatically.</p><p>“And oh, love, do you feel this rough, why's it only you I'm thinking of? My shadow's dancing, without you for the first time. My heart is hoping you'll walk right in tonight, tell me there are things you regret.” </p><p>George glances out the window so Dream can’t see his eyes well up, his heart a piece of paper that the lyrics are turning to shreds. He can’t cry again. He takes a few deep breaths, and once he’s composed himself, he glances at Dream out of the corner of his eye. He seems to be upset too, his hands stiff on the steering wheel and hurt set into his features. They don’t say a word the whole drive. When they get to the airport, they get out of the car and wordlessly follow the signs to Sapnap’s gate. George wonders how long this could possibly last. They’ve never fought like this before, never ignored each other or treated each other this way. He knows what the resolution has to be.</p><p>“He should be here any minute.” Dream utters, his eyes focused intently on the door that the passengers will exit. George nods, although he’s sure Dream doesn’t notice. </p><p>After a minute, passengers start to flood out of the door. George reminds himself that he’s about to meet his other best friend which improves his mood significantly. Soon, a familiar figure exits the doors and spots George quickly, making his way towards them. </p><p>“Hi! The first time we’ve ever met!” George says, extending his arms and giving Sapnap a quick hug. </p><p>“Hey, George! Hey, Dream!” He exclaims, moving to hug Dream next. </p><p>“Hi! How was your flight?” Dream asks, his voice relatively normal. </p><p>“It was fine. For some reason, I was really cold the whole time... ” </p><p>He explains his experience with his flight, and they descend into small talk on the way to pick up Sapnap’s baggage. He almost immediately picks up on the tension, and George can tell Nick is skeptical from the way he’s looking at them. He doesn’t bring it up, though, as they wait for his baggage and then walk back to Dream’s car. </p><p>“You can sit in the front.” George offers, opening the back door and dropping onto the leather seat. . </p><p>“Wow, so kind. Thank you.” Sapnap laughs as he throws his bags in the trunk and walks around the car to sit in the passenger seat. They continue with the small talk as they drive, although the unease in the air is almost tangible. </p><p>“Dream, can I ask you something real quick?” Sapnap asks as they arrive at the house and Dream unlocks the door. George takes this as his cue to leave them alone and goes inside as they speak on the front steps. He knows that Nick is asking about what happened, and he knows he’ll have some explaining to do. He decides to sit outside on the back porch, which has a bench swing and a chair. He chooses the swing and gently drops into it, enjoying the beautiful weather and pushing away all negative thoughts. After a couple of minutes, he hears the slider door open. </p><p>“Hey.” Nick says as he sits in the chair next to the swing. </p><p>“Hi. How is it so far?” George asks, putting off the inevitable discussion. </p><p>“Well, I’ve been here 10 minutes and things don’t seem to be going too well. What’s going on, George? He says you’ve been acting weird but you won’t talk to him. He talked to Will about it, too. I hate for our first real conversation to go like this, but you and I both know this can’t go on. You’ve never fought like this, so this must be serious. If you won’t talk to him, at least talk to me.” </p><p>George considers Sapnap’s words for a minute. He knows he can’t continue this forever. So he takes a deep breath and starts from the beginning, from the moment he realized he had feelings for Dream until the very end. He tells Nick about when he found out Dream was dating someone, and about the way he’s been worried about ruining it from the beginning. He mentions his fear of Dream hating him, and the drunken dancing and falling asleep together. It all takes about 20 minutes, and by the time George stops talking, Nick looks completely shocked. </p><p>“I know. It’s a lot.” George says. </p><p>“Holy shit.” Nick says, looking dumbfounded. “So what I’m hearing is you’re... in love with Dream?”</p><p>“Yeah. I have been for a while.” George glances up from his hands, which he’s been staring at for the entire time, and sees that the sliding door is cracked open. Dread and panic surge through him as Dream pulls it open all the way and steps onto the deck, looking as dumbfounded as Sapnap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Only two more to go, one of which is the epilogue. This isn't my favorite writing of mine, but I want to finish it. I have something pretty big in the works, so be on the lookout for that in the upcoming weeks! That's all I'll say about it for now, but I'm very proud of it. What do we think of all this drama so far? The next chapter should be out in the next two weeks and as always thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are reading, and if you like my writing check out my other mini-series! Thanks &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George is frozen. He doesn’t know what to do. His mind races, trying to think of something to say.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna go upstairs and get settled. You two have a lot of talking to do.” Nick stands up and walks around Dream, leaving them alone outside. George tries to tell him to stay, that he can’t do it alone, but words fizzle and die on his tongue.</p><p>“Can I sit?” Dream asks. George nods, but instead of taking the chair, he sits next to George on the swing. </p><p>“How much did you hear?” George asks once his ability to speak returns, wondering if this is the moment it all goes down the drain. Everything they had, everything they were… it could all be gone in the blink of an eye.</p><p>“Pretty much all of it. I was cleaning in the kitchen and the door was open. I didn’t mean to listen, but…” He trails off, probably just as disquieted as George.</p><p>“It’s okay. You were bound to find out somehow. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I really wanted to. I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. I thought that it would be the end of our friendship, and I didn’t want to be the cause of the destruction of the thing I care most about.” George responds, dragging his feet on the wooden planks of the porch. He fidgets with his green bracelet, looking at Dream’s own blue one. </p><p>“How could you think I could ever hate you? George, no matter what you do, I’ll never, ever hate you. Remember that..” </p><p>George makes eye contact with Dream for the first time in 2 days, flooded with relief. He doesn’t hate him. That’s all that matters to George; he can live with it being unreciprocated.</p><p>“That’s good to hear. I was so worried that you’d hate me, that I never had any chance, that you wouldn’t want to be friends with me anymore. That’s why I started acting the way I did after we got drunk. It was hard for me to be that close to you. I won’t make it weird from now on. I’m sorry, about all of it.” George says, his chest loosening with every word. He would finally have his best friend back.</p><p>“Thank you. I’m sorry, too. I really thought I did something to make you hate me, George. I hate fighting with you.” Dream stops speaking, and George is surprised to see a glimmer in his eyes when he meets them. </p><p>“I’m so sorry I did that to you. I’m never keeping secrets from you again, and we’re never fighting again. That was awful.” George responds, nudging Dream’s shoulder with his own.</p><p>“Yeah. Can I just see something?” Dream asks, something unfamiliar and unidentifiable in his voice. George wonders what this could mean He nods, waiting.</p><p>With no warning, no preparation, Dream turns to him and leans in gently, pressing his lips to George’s. George’s heart explodes with every emotion he’d had in the last few months, exhilaration and shock coursing through his body. This is what he’s been wanting endlessly, waiting for, and thinking he could never have. How is it happening? He brings his hand to Dream’s cheek for a second, before they separate. George can barely process it. </p><p>“Clay, what?” George says, in shock. Dream had just kissed him. He couldn’t think or move.</p><p>“George, I think… it’s you. I think it always has been. The thing I was thinking about when I broke up with my ex was you. I just didn’t understand it.” Dream rambles. The whole statement is kind of vague. </p><p>“What- what are you saying?” George asks, hoping that Dream means what George thinks he means. </p><p>“I think I’m in love with you.” Dream says, throwing George for another loop.  Every secret he had kept, every time he thought it would all crash down, it was all for nothing.</p><p>“Oh my god.” George murmurs, unable to say anything else. </p><p>Dream kisses him again and George kisses back, one of Dream’s hands going to the back of George’s neck, tangling in his hair.  All the painful, desperate fire that had been building up in his veins, longing for one thing and one thing only; it’s finally being quenched. He brings a hand to Dream’s face, the initial shock wearing off and being replaced by elation. He feels Dream hesitate, and he pulls away to look at him. </p><p>“What is it?” George asks, panicking for a moment. Dream can’t be having second thoughts already, can he? </p><p>“You deserve the world. What if I can’t give that to you?” </p><p>George catches his eye and sees that Dream looks genuinely worried. George smiles. </p><p>“What are you talking about? I don’t need you to give me the world. When I’m with you, I have it.” </p><p>“That’s so sappy!” Dream laughs, the worry dissipating from his eyes.</p><p>“Shut up!” George pulls Dream’s lips to his again to silence him, and they stay this way for a few minutes until they finally pull apart to breathe. </p><p>“I’m so sorry for keeping it from you. If I’d known it would go this way, I would’ve said something sooner.” George smiles. Dream intertwines their fingers on the bench seat.</p><p>“I know. I hated fighting with you. I just thought I did something to make you hate me or something.” George looks up at him. </p><p>“I could never hate you.” He echoes Dream’s words. </p><p>“It must have been hard when I told you when I was dating someone. Oh my god, I talked about it so much. How the hell did you deal with that?” </p><p>“Well, it was hard. I just told myself I had to be there for you as a friend. I felt awful because I was kinda relieved that you broke up, though.” George winces at the memory.</p><p>“I can understand that. What did you do yesterday, after I went upstairs?”</p><p>George debates whether he should lie or tell Dream the truth. He figures that he’s kept enough secrets from Dream lately.</p><p>“I stayed down here for a while. I cried, and then called Wilbur and cried some more and he told me about his day. He’s known for a month, actually. What did you do?”</p><p>“What the hell? Wilbur’s known all this time?” Dream asks, pretending to be angry but smiling.</p><p>“Yes. I couldn’t just not tell anyone! Now, answer the question!” George raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“Well, I listened to sad music. I was pretty mad. I called Sapnap, and I also cried. A lot of tears in this house yesterday.” Dream remarks, looking at the colorful sky.</p><p>“That was so stupid! This all could’ve been avoided if I had just fucking said it.” George exclaims, shaking his head. “At least now you know. When did you realize you liked me?”</p><p>“I think I always kind of knew. I just pushed it away, until you said something and I thought about it. It became pretty obvious.”</p><p>“That makes sense. I was very convinced it was unreciprocated.”</p><p>Dream nods. “We do have to talk about the long-distance thing, though. You know how I feel about you. I think I’ve made it abundantly clear. And I know how you feel about me. But I only want to do it if you do.” Dream says. George glances down at their intertwined fingers, already knowing what he’s going to say. </p><p>“Remember how I said I want to move to the U.S.? Well, I kind of want to do that soon. Maybe in six months. In the meantime, I think we can do long-distance. We’ve managed it with our friendship so I don’t see how it would be any different. Besides not being able to kiss you, I guess.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. We better get it in while we can, then.” Dream smiles and presses his lips to George’s again. George pulls away after a few seconds, though. </p><p>“Can we dance?” George asks abruptly.  </p><p>“What?” Dream raises his eyebrows, confused.</p><p>“When we were drunk, we danced. And when I thought about you and me while I was in England, I imagined us dancing all the time. I never thought we would be able to in the way I wanted. It sounds kind of stupid, but-” </p><p>“No, it makes sense. Of course we can dance.” </p><p>Dream grabs his phone and scrolls for a minute, playing a slow song. he stands up and pulls George to his feet. Dream wraps his arms around George who rests his head on Clay’s shoulder as they gently sway on the porch, listening to the song play. </p><p>“All I can imagine is being in your arms… I want you to know I don’t need anything fancy, I just need you and me slow dancing…” </p><p>George’s heart flutters as he stands in Dream’s arms watching the sun fall towards the horizon. The person that’s been occupying his mind for months, the one that’s brought George the most pain and also the most happiness in his life is here, in his arms. He can’t believe it, but he’s never been so happy in his life. </p><p>The song eventually comes to an end and they sit back down on the porch swing. Dream puts his arm around George and pulls him close as they watch the sun sink below the trees, the sky turning shades of pink and orange and yellow.</p><p>“I take it things have been resolved here. And I see you finally did something about it.” Sapnap says, emerging from the house and glancing at Clay. </p><p>“What do you mean?” George asks, wondering what was behind that look. </p><p>“He’s had a thing for you forever. He’s just been in denial. I’m glad he finally came to his senses. I’m starving, though. Can we order food?” George glances at Dream and raises his eyebrows at Sapnap’s declaration. Dream frowns at Sapnap.</p><p>“Really? Is this true?” George asks, laughing. </p><p>Dream scoffs, but before he can defend himself, George stands up and grabs Dream’s hands, pulling him up. </p><p>“Come on. Let’s go eat. There’s no use in defending yourself. I already know you’ve been secretly pining over me.” George follows Sapnap into the house, Dream protesting as he follows behind them. </p><p>_  _  _</p><p>“Do you wanna watch a movie? We’ve had a long day.” Dream suggests, yawning. </p><p>“Sure, if you’re down, Nick.” George responds, dropping into a barstool.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Sapnap agrees.</p><p>George glances at Dream, who is leaning against the doorway. They’ve spent the day seeing different spots in Orlando, walking and talking and laughing. It’s been three days since Dream and George’s admissions, and every second George spends there he falls more in love with both Orlando and Dream. He glances at his best friends, grateful for them. He doesn’t know how he’ll cope with leaving, but the thought of moving to Florida and being with Dream all the time gives him hope. He smiles to himself, imagining their future.</p><p>“What are you smiling about over there?” Dream asks, chuckling and catching George’s eye.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” George smirks, and Dream raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough, you two. Let’s go.” Sapnap goes into the living room and drops onto the couch, and George stands to follow. </p><p>“I’m gonna make popcorn. Wanna help, George?” Dream asks. George furrows his brow, wondering how difficult making popcorn could be. He agrees anyway and Dream takes out two bags of popcorn and an apron.</p><p>“An apron? Really? You don’t cook!” George reminds him. Dream ties it around his waist.</p><p>“Of course. We have to take this very seriously. Maybe this is where my culinary journey begins.” He smirks. George rolls his eyes, smiling at his boyfriend. </p><p>“Reminiscent of our baking experience, isn’t it?” George asks, wincing at the memory.</p><p>“This will be different. Our scones were disgusting and we were pretty unhappy with each other. The popcorn will be great, and I’m definitely not unhappy with you.” Dream smirks, and George blushes.</p><p>“Here, we need to microwave these separately. Hold this?” He hands a bag to George and opens the microwave, setting the time for 3 minutes and pressing the start button. George leans back against the island, gripping the edges of the granite as he watches the popcorn bag rotate. Dream steps towards him, their faces inches apart as the room fills with the smell of buttery popcorn.</p><p>“Hey, Clay.” </p><p>“Hi, George.” Dream presses his lips to George’s and brings his hands to George’s waist. George brings a hand to Dream’s neck, and they lose track of time until they smell something burning.</p><p>“Oh, shit!” Dream whips around and yanks open the microwave, grabbing the bag that’s now smoking and running to the sink. George grabs the other bag and drops it in the microwave, grimacing. Sapnap turns around with the remote in his hand, frowning.</p><p>“Did you seriously just fucking burn microwave popcorn?” He rolls his eyes and turns back to the TV.</p><p>“Oops.” George mutters, laughing at the mishap.</p><p>“It’s fine! We have more.” Dream shuts the microwave and sets a 2-minute timer this time. He passes by George to grab another bag of kernels and winks, which makes George weak in the knees. </p><p>“That might never get done if you’re in there distracting him, George!” Sapnap calls without turning around.</p><p>“I’ll go get a spot on the couch. Don’t burn it this time.” </p><p>“Hey! You contributed!” Dream complains. </p><p>George laughs, leaving Dream in the kitchen and going into the living room. He surveys the couch for a minute before choosing a corner spot. </p><p>“What movie do you think? Maybe a classic, like Legally Blonde?” Sapnap asks, scrolling through the list on the TV.</p><p>“I’ve never seen it.” George admits. Nick whirls around to look at him, shocked.</p><p>“What? Oh my god, Dream, he’s never seen Legally Blonde! We have to watch it!”</p><p>Dream gasps dramatically. “Agreed. He needs to watch it.” </p><p>“British people.” Sapnap mutters under his breath. George frowns at him.</p><p>Dream carries two bowls of popcorn into the living room and sets them on the coffee table. He sits down next to George, who puts his arm around Dream. Sapnap starts the movie, and George finds that he likes it. In a matter of time, though, he hears Sapnap snoring. He glances at Dream, who is awake and watching the movie. </p><p>“Why didn’t you let them call you Clay, a while ago?” George asks out of the blue.</p><p>“I told you, I only want you to call me Clay.” He answers, smiling. “What were you smiling about?”</p><p>“Moving to Florida.” George replies, and Dream wraps his arm around him. George settles into his side, resting comfortably under Dream’s arm. Dream pulls a blanket over them, and George thinks about how he got here. He can hear Dream’s heartbeat, and he could listen to that rhythm forever. He never wants to leave, and once he moves there, he’ll never have to. He smiles, thinking about their beautiful future as his eyes flutter shut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! This is the final chapter, but there will be an epilogue so make sure to stay for it. That should be coming sometime next week. If you enjoy my writing, keep an eye out for my new book that will be coming soon! As always, thanks for reading and kudos and comments are appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end! Thank you for reading this far, it means so so much to me. Happy reading and notes at end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George stands on his tiptoes on the white tiled floor, unable to stand still. He glances nervously at the board to his left again. The plane from Orlando should be arriving any minute. He looks around the airport, taking it all in. He’ll be back here in a week, but instead of retrieving someone, he’ll be flying. He likely won’t see this airport for a long while, but he doesn’t mind. He prefers the Orlando airport, walking out into the sun rather than snow. </p>
<p>The door at Dream’s gate opens and people slowly start to trickle out. George watches intently, looking for the blonde hair, the familiar smile that always made it hard for him to breathe. Soon enough, Dream walks out of the door, looking perfectly disheveled, and George’s breath catches. Dream looks around, and when he sees George he breaks into a jog. George meets him in the middle, and Dream drops his bags to embrace George. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, I didn’t know I could miss anyone that much.” George says. He glances up at Dream and presses his lips to his, Dream’s arms wrapping around George’s waist. He smiles against George’s lips. </p>
<p>“Six months. It felt like years.” Dream replies, resting his forehead against George’s. </p>
<p>“Never again, Clay.” George says, Dream’s arms remaining around him. George can’t stop his lips from turning up in a smile, the very thing he’s been waiting for months now in his arms.</p>
<p>“Luckily for you, you’ll be seeing a lot of me, for a very long time.” </p>
<p>To George’s dismay, Dream finally untangles himself and grabs his suitcase with one hand, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“This is all my stuff. I’m ready to see your city.” Dream says, threading George’s fingers through his own. It had been all George had thought about for six months, the way his hand fit in Dream’s and the way his body fit in Dream’s arms perfectly. Through all of their late-night calls, their long FaceTimes, he had only thought of when he would see him again. Leaving Florida after those 3 weeks was the hardest thing George had ever done. He wasn’t embarrassed to say that tears were shed by both him and Dream, and although Sapnap had scoffed, George could’ve sworn he saw a shimmer in his eyes when they left. </p>
<p>“I called us an Uber. Prepare to see London.” George says as they walk out of the sliding doors into the chilly air, where it’s raining softly. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t raining when I got here. The weather is very unpredictable here.” George warns him. </p>
<p>“London is beautiful.” Dream glances at the city for a moment before he pulls George towards him, kissing him again as it rains softly on them. </p>
<p>“So are you.” George pulls away for a second to glance at Dream, his blonde hair now wet with dark strands hanging over his forehead. George had never seen someone so pretty.</p>
<p>Dream laughs, dropping his hands to George’s hips as the rain falls. George’s six-month yearning shatters, the pieces dissolving into sparkling exhilaration. They’re the only two people in the world, the cold forgotten as they wrap themselves in each other.<br/>
_  _  _</p>
<p>George leans against his kitchen doorway and looks around his apartment. It’s very sparsely decorated now, as most of the furniture has gone to his parents’ house or been sold. He’s shipped a few things to the United States already, but now he and Dream have to pack the rest of his life into 3 suitcases and a backpack. It’s been three days since he arrived, which means George only has 4 more days before they leave for Orlando. They’ve spent the past few days out sightseeing, George showing Dream all of his favorite places. He’s saving one for last, though. A surprise similar to Dream’s, all those months ago in Orlando. </p>
<p>“How are you? Must be weird.” Dream says, wrapping his arms around George’s waist from behind. It was new and familiar at the same time. He hadn’t felt them for half a year, but they had fallen into the exact same rhythm as they had in Florida.</p>
<p>“It is. I’m so excited to move to Florida, but I’ve lived here my whole life. It’s hard.” George says, looking out the large glass window opposite him. The city lays before him and while it’s hard to imagine leaving permanently, he’s excited about what lies ahead.</p>
<p>“I get that. It’s such a beautiful city. All of us living together will be amazing, though.” Dream says, letting go of George and going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. George looks at the items he has left to pack, his belongings scattered around the floor. He crosses the floor to the window and looks out, knowing he’ll miss it. He’s always wanted to move to America, though, and the feeling he had in Orlando was unmatchable. Dream, and Orlando itself, felt like home. George is ready to be home.</p>
<p>“Ready to keep packing?” Dream asks. George turns around and smiles at his boyfriend, smiling. Excitement intermingles with residual melancholy about leaving, but he’s ready to move on.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I am.”<br/>
_  _  _</p>
<p>“What are we doing?” Dream persists as they walk down the sidewalk towards the undisclosed location. It’s reminiscent of the mystery places Dream had brought him to, although this time it was George that knew where they were going. </p>
<p>“I can’t tell you. It’s a secret. You’ll see!” George exclaims. The weather is cool but not too cold, and the sun is 30 minutes away from setting. Rare to have such perfect weather in England. George catches sight of his first destination. He remembers back to when he was first falling in love with Dream but didn’t know it, when he had come here and eaten fries because they reminded him of Dream. </p>
<p>“This is where I came, 7 months ago. I was falling in love with you, but I couldn’t admit it to myself. I got fries here because they reminded me of you. I thought you should try them, plus it’s a historical place.” George explains as he walks up to the counter. He orders and they sit at a picnic table to wait. </p>
<p>“Wow. Seven months. Look where we are. You thought I would hate you, but now you’re moving in with me in Florida. Who would’ve thought?” Dream says with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Definitely not me. I thought you were gonna shun me if you ever found out.” George laughs at how ridiculous it sounds to him now. </p>
<p>“How did you think I would hate you? I was pining over you at the same time. Imagine if neither of us had said something? Where would we even be?” Dream asks, staring at George with smoldering eyes. George intertwines their fingers and kisses Dream. </p>
<p>“Probably nowhere.” He murmurs against Dream’s lips, bringing his hand to the back of Dream’s neck and tracing his hairline. Just then, their order is called. </p>
<p>“Bad timing.” Dream whispers into George’s ear as they stand. </p>
<p>“We have to walk and eat it. My next place isn’t too far, but we have to be there by sunset.” George explains, being as vague as possible. They start walking again, sharing the fries between them and chattering about the plans for their future. At last, they reach their destination. </p>
<p>“Here we are.” They look up in unison at the Ferris wheel towering over them. </p>
<p>“Oh my god…” Dream says, his mouth gaping open. George throws away the empty fries box and pulls Dream into the line. </p>
<p>“Look, just in time.” He points to the sun, which is almost at the horizon. </p>
<p>“This is amazing, George.” Dream says, putting his arm around George’s shoulders. George looks past the towering metal at the river, where the beginnings of sunset are reflecting on the water. </p>
<p>“Just you wait.” George responds smiling with anticipation. After 5 minutes, they make it to the front of the line. </p>
<p>“You ready?” George asks as they step into the capsule. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Dream breathes as they sit down and the attendant slides the door shut, encasing them in glass and metal. They slowly start moving upwards, the sun sinking lower and the city coming into better view. </p>
<p>“This is incredible.” Dream says, his eyes sparkling as he looks at the sunset and the river. The warm tones of the sky lay across the river like a painting, blending in some places and crashing against each other with jagged lines in others. George smiles at his awe as he looks over at what had been his city for so long. He’ll always be fond of it, but he’s ready for it to become a memory.</p>
<p>“God, it’s beautiful.” Dream says. He puts his arm around George, who leans against his shoulder. </p>
<p>“This feels like a beginning and an end.” George says, shutting his eyes for a moment as the finality settles over him. </p>
<p>“That’s because it is. You’re leaving London, and you’re beginning a new chapter. With me.” George opens his eyes and presses his lips to Dream’s, and feels Dream smile. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait.” George utters, lost in Dream’s presence. They watch the world from above as the Ferris wheel moves slowly and the sun sets, the stars beginning to come out. They finally reach the ground and step off of the Ferris wheel. Dream sways a little, not accustomed to solid ground yet, and George laughs at him. Once he’s regained his balance, George intertwines their fingers as they begin down the sidewalk. They lean against each other as they admire the city, probably one of the last times they’ll get the opportunity for a very long time</p>
<p>“I’m so glad we got to do this. I missed you more than I’ve ever missed anything.” Dream says, looking at George, sincerity and residual longing behind his emerald eyes. </p>
<p>“Me too. I’m so in love with you, you can’t imagine...” George trails off as he kisses Dream, the pair stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. </p>
<p>“I do understand, trust me. But now, we’ll never have to miss each other again.” </p>
<p>_  _  _</p>
<p>They sit in the back of the car, which is now parked. George’s whole life is shoved into a couple of suitcases and bags in the trunk, and his stomach is in knots. Dream notices him wringing his hands, as he reaches over and takes them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can do this. Think about us, living in Florida together. Are you ready?” Dream pulls open the car door. George nods and steps onto the sidewalk after Dream, going to the trunk. They each grab a few bags and slam the trunk closed. The driver drives away, and they’re left on the airport sidewalk. </p>
<p>“This is it.” George says, looking at the city in the distance. He doesn’t know whether to cry, or laugh, or both.</p>
<p>“Yeah. We are going to Florida! And we can come back and visit whenever you want. It’s only a 10-hour flight.” </p>
<p>George smiles gently and glances at the airport doors apprehensively.</p>
<p>“Do you want to sit for a minute? We have time.” Dream offers, the humor in his tone shifting to tenderness as he senses George’s unease. George nods and they make their way to a bench a ways away. They drop George’s bags and sit, Dream putting his arm around George.</p>
<p>“Hey. I know it’s hard, but think about where we’re going.” Dream says reassuringly. George drops his head against Dream’s shoulder, surprised to find tears welling in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I know. I’m so excited. I just didn’t think it would be this difficult to leave.” George replies, his voice trembling a little as the emotions bubble to the surface all at once. Dream holds him as the tears fall. They’re sad, but also hopeful. It’s as if he’s letting England go once and for all, ready to start somewhere else.</p>
<p>“Look at me.” Dream lifts George’s face gently and meets his teary eyes. “We’re going home.”</p>
<p>“I’m at home when I’m with you, Dream.” George murmurs, caressing Dream’s cheek with his thumb. He grins when he sees a gleam in Dream’s eye, who quickly glances away. </p>
<p>“I love you so damn much, George.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>George smiles, finally feeling ready to go. He’s ready to leave it behind.</p>
<p>“Okay. Ready?.” They gather George’s items and step through the doors into the airport, glancing at the people bustling around them. George glances at the signs with the flights, locating his and Dream’s. They check George’s baggage and find their way to airport security, and get through in 20 minutes. </p>
<p>“Here we go.” Dream says, taking George’s hand. They traverse through the airport and find their gate, sitting in the blue plastic chairs to wait.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it. I’m moving to Florida. With you.” George comments, looking at the plane through the floor-to-ceiling glass windows. </p>
<p>“I know. This is definitely not what I imagined, but it’s way better.” Dream smiles and puts his hand on George’s knee. George loves his reassuring presence, knowing that if he ever has doubts Dream will be there in an instant to explain them away. Soon, he’ll be living with Dream, able to see him every day. He’ll never have to miss him again. Finally, they hear their flight called.</p>
<p>“You ready?” Dream asks, standing up and picking up his carry-on bag.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think so.” They walk down the ramp and step onto the plane and find their seats, George at the window and Dream in the middle.</p>
<p>“We’re actually doing it. You’re moving to Florida with me!” Dream exclaims, intertwining his and George’s fingers excitedly.</p>
<p>“I know. I can’t believe it.” George looks out the window at the city, wondering when he’ll be back. He smiles, knowing in a matter of hours he’ll be in the United States permanently, living with the most important person in his world. He watches out the window, and in a few minutes, the plane starts moving. He grips Dream’s hand harder, watching as the plane lifts off the ground. </p>
<p>“Hey. You okay?” Dream asks, noticing George’s hand tightening on his own. </p>
<p>“Yeah. I always hate that part.” He turns away from the shrinking city and towards Dream. </p>
<p>“I’ll always be there to see you through it. I’d go anywhere for you.” Dream says, leaning on the armrest that sits between their seats.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I love you.” He says, meeting Dream’s eyes. </p>
<p>“I love you, too.” They sit back, putting a movie on the small TV, and George thinks back on the last seven months. The beginning, the waiting and wondering and hoping, were the most painful things George had ever felt, but he was so grateful. He didn’t like to imagine what might’ve happened if the things they hadn’t said had been kept to themselves. Would they have stayed that way forever, longing for someone they thought they would never have?</p>
<p>George glances at Dream, who’s focusing on the movie. He squints at the screen, and George smiles. The best thing he’s ever had, sitting beside him. It was such a beautiful love, one George had never expected but always wanted. And now, they were planning forever together.</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m going to America. <em></em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, the very end. We made it. Although this story isn't exactly earth-shattering, I'm really proud of it. I'm proud of myself for finishing it, and I think I've grown as a writer. It's crazy that 1400 people have looked at this. Thank you so very much for reading it if you got this far. It means a lot. Now that I'm done with this, I have a new book! It's a Karlnap fic, and it'll be coming out on Saturdays. The first chapter will be this Saturday, April 6. Even if you don't like/ship Karlnap, please stay and at least give it a try. I'm so so proud of it, and I think it's even better than this one. I won't keep going on, but THANK YOU for being here! Stick around for my new book, and kudos and comments are always appreciated. thank you from the bottom of my heart. bye :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! this is my first fanfic so it's a little bit scuffed but that's okay! Thank you for reading, and I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'll try to update every 1-2 weeks. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and I would love if you checked out my other works! Be on the lookout for new projects from me, and if you have any ideas for stories or aus with mcyt ships that you'd like to see, feel free to leave a comment! Thank you for being here, and you are amazing and appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>